


【all梅】DANGER!

by NormaY



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bottom!Lionel Messi, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaY/pseuds/NormaY
Summary: 【警告】有路人强迫梅西的情节！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【警告】有路人强迫梅西的情节！

Leo Messi戴着兜帽，抱住自己的小腿，蹲在一条漆黑的巷子里。他身后是个名叫“Casanova Beach Club”的夜店，市里最繁华的高档夜店之一，Ronaldinho——那个救他于苦海的男人，是这里的常客。不远处，一对男女从夜店的后门出来，他们亲吻抚摸着，淫靡的喘息声像把尖刀，刀刀扎进Leo的皮肉里。Leo的身体在发抖，他不得不换了个姿势，双手环在胸前抱住自己。他不知道那对男女是什么关系，也许是在舞池里看对眼，也许是金钱交易。

性行为让他紧张。他躲在安全隐蔽的防火梯的后面，过路人很少能注意到这里，包括那对正准备在暗巷里交媾的男女。男人撩起了女人的裙子，内裤滑落到了脚腕。Leo吓得直哆嗦，他把脸紧紧埋在膝盖处，双手捂着耳朵。

“啊——”女人的呻吟声依旧透过了他的指缝传到了他的耳朵里，那几乎压垮了他最后的防线。那些他已经准备彻底忘掉的东西，就像开了闸的洪水，全都涌现出来。那些照片、那间昏暗的公寓，还有每到深夜突然响起的电话，全都翻涌出来，折磨着他的每一根神经……

 

那是一个普通的训练日，Leo在更衣室的衣柜的显眼位置发现了一个厚厚的信封。

“谁往我柜子里塞信了？”Leo拿着厚厚的信封在更衣室晃了晃，大家摊摊手表示不知道。

队友们吵吵闹闹说着自己的事，没有人发现面色大改的Leo Messi。他迅速把信封塞进自己的背包，穿上外套，“Ronnie，我先、我先走了，晚上派对我去不了，我有点急事。”Ronnie似乎没把Leo的慌张当回事，他揉了揉Leo的脑袋就放他离开了。

Leo紧张地坐进车里，升起车窗。他颤抖着从背包里拿出那个署名是“Marti”的信封，屏住呼吸，抽出里面那沓厚厚的照片。照片的场景很杂，但内容全基本上是两个或者多个男孩在接吻或者在互相抚摸对方的身体，这些照片都有一个共同的主角——他自己。

照片的内容都是真实的，在升入一线队之前，他确实跟许多青年队的队友们做了些不算体面的事。一个十三四岁，身体刚刚发育的小男孩，在对身体最充满好奇的时候，无意间加入了队友之间的“小游戏”，一个会让人快乐的游戏。那群从小就按运动员的标准长大的男孩们，比发育缓慢的Leo大一圈，于是新加入的Leo自然而然地成为了大家“爱护”的对象。队友们把他装扮得跟个小小的布偶娃娃似的——他们买来了能买到的女孩子的衣服，套在Leo小小的身体上。Leo与他们亲吻，任由他们把手搭在自己身上的任何部位……

那只是游戏，孩子的游戏而已，除了抚摸他们并没有其他出格的行为，即使那一届的队友们这两年都已经走上了不同的道路，他也始终觉得这个游戏会烂在大家心里。所有人都参与其中，谁都逃不掉，一个人被暴露，所有人都会出事。

Leo简直无法相信这件事竟然留下了证据，这一张张照片，几乎记录了他们每一次游戏的事。是谁偷偷记录了这些？谁又会拿这些照片来要挟他？

Leo仔细地检查了信件和照片，在一张照片的反面，送信者写了几句话，“3号晚上10点，带着三百万欧现金一个人到这里来。”下面是一个地址。

他被勒索了。

Leo的脑袋要炸了。

3号，就是今天。Leo收起照片，谨慎地放好。他的大脑懵懵的，自己在俱乐部的处境不好，现在除了家人他没有任何人值得信赖。Leo浑浑噩噩地把车开回家，想着也许能跟爸爸坦白获得帮助。可等他坐在沙发上，看着爸爸在厨房煮晚餐，说过会哥哥会带着女朋友过来，他就怎么都开不了口了。他升入一线队这三年，收入高了，原本两地分居的一家人好不容易才再次团聚，他不想家人们因为自己的事再牺牲。与其把家里搅得天翻地覆，不如直接拿三百万解决问题。可是自己的钱平时都归爸爸管，一时间根本取不出这么多。Leo翻了翻通讯录，想了个理由，拨通了Xavi的电话。

 

晚上十点，他带着钱准时出现在了那个城郊的公寓。

Leo小心翼翼地按下门铃。

公寓里没有传出脚步声，勒索犯就像是一直站在门口似的，在听到门铃后的下一秒，门锁就转动起来，门被打开一条缝，一只苍白的手从门后探出来，握住门框，Leo直接被吓退两步，心跳都停了两拍。

阴郁的声音从门口传来，“进来。”

Leo的手心不停地出汗，他推开门进入公寓，公寓里没开灯，只有左边的窗户透了些夜晚的灯光进来。

突然，对方不知从哪里按下了开关，“啪——”的一声，所有灯都亮了。

他终于看清了对方的样子，一个瘦高的中年人，头发茂密鬓角微白，戴着副眼镜，穿着浅灰色的毛衣。他撸起的袖管，白衬衫的袖口露出来半截，看上去像一个老师。

勒索犯坐到了沙发上，远远地盯着着Leo。

Leo心跳得很快，他是第一次遇到坏人，在此之前他对罪犯的认知还停留在跟队友一起看的警匪片。

他扫了一眼公寓的设施，他们在客厅，另外有两个房间但关着门。客厅里没有任何生活的痕迹，就连那人坐的沙发都还套着白色的防尘套。Leo已经意识到了自己的危险处境，但他还是想尝试用最简单的方式解决这件事。他放下包，“钱在这，把所有照片的原件副本都给我。”

对方突然冷笑起来，笑声瘆人，“孩子，你太天真了。”

“什么？”Leo没有明白他的意思。

“你以为用钱可以买光那些照片吗？”

Leo没有说话。

对方接着开口，“我要的并不是钱。”他从沙发上站起来，走到Leo身边。

Leo比他矮一个头，那人弯下腰，贴在Leo耳边说道，“我要的是你。”

一时间，一种极度的恶心贯穿了Leo的四肢百骸，如同碰到垃圾桶上流下的黏液一样，他几乎快吐了。他往后退，迅速转身扭动门把，然而那个男人两步就走到他的身后，他用手撑住门，把Leo限制在自己怀里。男人往前挪了挪，贴住Leo的后背。Leo的汗毛直接竖起来了。他急忙闪到一边，背对窗口往后退，“你到底是谁？你从哪里拿到的照片？你要做什么？”

“我叫Marti，你应该见过我。”

“我不认识你！”Leo退到窗户旁。

男人跟了过来，他直接拽着Leo的领口，把他压在窗户玻璃上，“不认识我没关系。你今后会认识的。”

Leo被吓坏了，他握着这人的手，想要挣脱，却被反过来钳制住，这人不知道从哪里弄出一副手铐，迅速地扭住他的手，把他的手铐在身前。“放开我！你到底要做什么！放开我！”男人压制着Leo的后颈，Leo直接双腿下跪，左脸贴地。他又用膝盖抵着Leo的后背，让他无法动弹，“我说过，我要的是你，你听不明白吗？”Leo不停地挣扎，他又开口道：“你如果不想死的话就别动了！”

“你到底……你到底要做什么？如果我明天不出现在训练场，他们会找来这里的！！”

男人不说话，他伸手从旁边沙发上拽来一捆绳子，直接把Leo的上半身捆了个结实。

Leo似乎知道他要做什么，他的眼泪止不住得往外涌，“我离开家之前告诉了我家人这里的地址……他们会找过来的！警察不会放过你的！”

男人没有理会Leo的话，他将Leo翻过来，让他能仰面看着自己。

“你要做什么？！”Leo不停得蹬腿，奈何没用上力气，就被抓住脚腕。男人拽来另一捆绳子，将他的小腿贴着大腿绑在了一起。

“放开我！快放开我！你要多少钱我都可以给你，就算是一个亿我也会尽力凑给你！不要碰我！不要！！？啊——”

事与愿违。

Leo的裤子被撕开，男人解下腰带，露出丑陋的性器。这绝对是Leo经历过的最恶心的性行为。Leo叫得喉咙都沙哑了。恶心的触碰，恶心的插入。撕裂、疼痛，他都不知道自己这个样子明天还能不能去训练，真是可笑，这个时候他竟然还在想训练。“不要这样……太痛了……”Leo的话没有起到任何警示作用，他如同猎人腰间别着的兔子，命运到此只剩下被宰杀剥皮。

Leo一度昏死过去，迷迷糊糊间，想到的全都是几年前的事……

 

_“Geri，这样不好吧，会扭到的。”_

_Gerard Pique拿着一双系带高跟鞋，跪在他的面前，为他系扣子，“不好看吗？”_

_“为什么是我扮女孩子。”Leo扯了扯身上的黑色露背裙，裙摆只是刚好遮住了他的屁股。_

_男孩子们纷纷凑过来，“Leo像极了晚上去参加宴会的姑娘。”“比她们好看多了。”……_

_Gerard Pique拉着Leo站起来，Leo踩着五公分的高跟鞋，才勉强能抵到他的胸口。_

_队友们围着他们议论纷纷，Gerard趁机弯下腰，他搭着Leo的手，意味不明地看着他的眼睛，“像个雏妓呢。”_

_Leo眉头抽搐两下，“你……”还没等Leo开口，队友们挤开了Pique，各种甜言蜜语向他抛了过来，掩盖了Pique刚才的话。Leo原本想说，“你是个混蛋，Gerard Pique，你才是妓女，你全家都是妓女。”然而他被吻得开不了口，男孩们胡乱地摸着他的后背，他的肩，他享受地闭上了眼睛……_

 

性侵犯解开了Leo身上的绳子，Leo的腿上因为挣扎而磨出一道道血痕，手腕上也是通红一片。Leo仰着脖子，死死地盯着天花板，什么话都说不出来，他的束缚已经被解开， 他却动不了。那个男人似乎挺满意他的姿势，他拿来相机，就像法医拍尸体一样，留了他满身白色液体的样子，他避开了那些伤痕，把Leo拍得就像是情色网站上的模特。“多漂亮啊，Leo，你看，你的小穴甚至都合不拢呢。”他故意把照片送到Leo的面前，像是在示威。

“你想不想看到它们都出现在明天的报纸上？”

Leo的眼神没有光彩，那人蹲下捏着他的下巴，让他看着自己，“Leo从小就是个淫荡的婊子。这就是巴萨球迷喜欢的小跳蚤真实的样子。”他站起来，踢了踢Leo的屁股，“别装死了，你如果不希望他们来这里发现你的话，就自己回去。”

男人把自己带来的东西收进袋子，迅速离开了这个地方。而那三百万，他看都没看。

Leo闭上眼睛，困难地吸了一口潮湿的空气。他确认自己还活着。他躺了好一会，才勉强能从地上坐起来。他颤抖着，抱着手臂，他不敢回想刚才发生的一切，但这可能只是自己被勒索的开始。他被骗，被强奸，被拍下照片……也许现在该报警，可恶毒的西班牙媒体不会放过任何一丝线索，明天他的名字就会出现在马德里喉舌报纸的头条上，他们对毁掉一个球员，永远那么乐此不疲。

“Leo Messi，你真没用。”他流不出眼泪，话也说不清楚了。

那晚，他硬撑着去了自己另一个房子，他打电话给Xavi，让Xavi转告自己的家人，自己在他家留宿。

他已经成功地成为了一个小骗子，在被定义成婊子以后，他的罪状一条一条地增加着。他洗了澡，想到自己根本洗不清身上的罪名，他甚至没有打肥皂。肥皂水如果渗入伤口，会很疼的，洗不干净还刺痛伤口何必呢？

那夜，他拉开窗帘，裹着被子，盯着天空，他反复问自己，“天会亮吗？天还会亮吗？”

根据自然规律，地球离开谁都是会转，所以天一定是会亮的，但不是所有人都能等到天亮的那天。

之后的三个月，俱乐部风雨飘飘摇，小罗去夜店的事闹得沸沸扬扬，而他一边被传着要被巴萨放弃，一边被强奸犯勒索强迫，他几乎觉得自己活不到这个赛季结束了。

那个恐怖的男人，倒也不是每天都会出现，他就像个幽灵，间断地，隔一到两个星期，就突然出现在Leo身边。有时是半夜打电话，有时是邮件，有时是一个写着Marti的信封，Leo如果不满足他的要求，他就会用曝光照片来威胁……他就像算好了Leo拿他没办法一样，一步一步地要把Leo榨干。那晚说不在乎钱的话也是屁话，他不知道对方到底是什么意思，还没到两个星期，他就逼着Leo一次又一次地给他拿钱，十万、二十万……金钱的需求逐渐增加，他手里也已经拥有了足够毁掉Leo Messi证据，他渐渐地不再满足于控制Leo Messi一个人。他开始逼着Leo搜集巴萨更衣室和高层的秘密，这一次Leo没有答应。

于是，在一次训练后，当Leo走进自己常用的休息室，那个人就这样再次出现了。

Leo想跑，只要他叫救命，这里的工作人员都会救他。

可那个男人却不紧不慢地从怀中抽出两张照片，他握着Leo的把柄，而且是致命的。

事情到了这个地步，Leo实在忍无可忍。他刚刚才被通知因为自己疯狂给Ronnie传球，下一场比赛他将不会首发。事情不会变好，只会更糟糕，等下赛季自己被清洗，没有钱拿出来供养这个吸血鬼之后，这个强奸犯会用这些照片捞最后一笔钱。事情的结局都是一样的。自己的人生被立刻毁掉还是两个月之后被毁掉又有什么区别？

“我不会再为你做任何事了。”Leo Messi放弃了挣扎。

“你不担心我把这些照片卖出去了吗？”

Leo的眼睛抖动了几下，他当然怕，他怕的要死，“你……离开这里……立刻！”

“Leo Messi，你还有一整个家庭需要供养，你就不怕他们被议论？还有你那些青年队的队友们。”男人准确得抓住了他的弱点，就像每次深夜来电，他算好了Leo就是跳楼也会从家里逃走，来到他身边受他威胁一样。

软肋。

男人走过来。恐惧在逐渐吞噬他的勇气。那人一把抓住他的头发，把Leo的脑袋砸在墙上，“你没有资格跟我说这些。小婊子。”他掐住Leo的下颚，“你离上流社会还远着呢，你就是个玩物而已。”他贴着Leo的耳朵，“不仅是你，你父母兄妹，还有你的Ronaldinho……”他按着Leo跪在地上，自己则解开了腰带。Leo瞪他，他毫不客气地朝Leo的右脸扇了一巴掌。

Leo刚洗过澡，湿漉漉的头发遮住了他的脸。他已经很少因为这个人哭了，最近数月他的职业生涯就跟他的私生活一样黑暗，他有太多值得伤心的东西，而这个男人只让他恶心。男人用丑陋的性器抽打着Leo的脸，“愣着干嘛，舔啊！”他拽着Leo的头发，强迫他仰起头来。

Leo不是虔诚的天主教徒，但他相信神是公义的，如果他犯下不可饶恕的罪行，神会看到他的无奈，他会赦免自己的罪，洗净一切不义。他主动张开嘴巴，他不想弄出一身痕迹离开这个房间，事情闹大，对他的家人没有好处。

他致命的伤口，倒扎进胸腔的软肋。他到底要怎么做？谁能告诉自己，怎么才能逃离恶魔的手？

结果，神还是像曾经救过他命的巴萨一样，及时出现在了他的生命中。他不知道Ronaldinho为什么会出现在这间休息室，他能想象当Ronnie打开门看见自己在给一个陌生的男人口交时有多震惊。Ronnie愣了有十秒，才想起来该关上休息室的门。当然，他没有退出这个房间。“你是谁？”

“我叫Marti，Leo的男友。”男人淡定地把阴茎塞进裤子，拉起拉链。

按照常理，打扰到别人的性交，立刻退出房间才是正确的，但他是Ronaldinho，而跪在地上的是Leo Messi，他把这个因为自己而跟高层闹僵的年轻人当成了弟弟，“你比他爸年纪还大。”

那人左手搭着Leo的头，另一只手拍了拍胸口那个用来装照片的口袋，“向他解释一下？嗯？”

“他是我男友。”

“你为什么不站起来说话？”Ronaldinho看着他。

Leo看了男人一眼，缓缓站起来。

“这里是训练城，不是约会的地方，他明天还有比赛，来这间房间是休息的。”Ronaldinho笑着补充了一句，“你该走了。”

男人离开了休息室。

Leo掀起训练服，擦了擦嘴巴，熟练得仿佛是在擦留在嘴角的巧克力。

“Leo，你个傻子。你骗不了我。”Ronaldinho失去了笑容，“告诉我，所有的事。”

Leo没有说话，他只想离开这里。Ronaldinho阻止了他，“他勒索你？还是你犯什么事被他抓到了？哪一样！告诉我！”

Leo依旧沉默，Ronaldinho一改往日的亲切，他提着Leo的衣领，眼睛里的血管都快爆了，“快说！”

三个月以来的委屈害怕恐惧等等等等，刹那间全部爆发了，Leo疯了一样地捶打Ronaldinho的胸口，就如同那天晚上被强迫的那刻一样，这一次，他没有被束缚手脚，他一根一根手指地去掰抓着他衣领的手，“放开我！操你妈！放开我！”他哭得撕心裂肺。

“Lionel Messi！”Ronaldinho完全控制不了他的举动，“我不是那个混蛋！我是Ronaldinho，你告诉我，他对你做了什么？”

“你们为什么都要逼我，我不想说！我不想说！那个蠢货逼我还不够吗？！难道你也要强暴我吗？啊？”

Ronaldinho蓦然松开手，指节明明是在舒展，却能听见“吱吱”的声音，“对不起Leo，我没有……对不起、对不起……”他紧紧地把Leo Messi揽进自己的怀里，“别怕，我是你的Ronnie，我会保护你，相信我，我不会伤害你。”

Leo闻到了Ronnie身上的汗水味，太熟悉了。他抵着Ronnie的胸口痛哭，他一直小心翼翼隐藏的一切Ronnie还是知道了，可是Ronaldinho连他自己都保护不了啊，他到底能救自己什么？Ronnie摩挲着他的背，咬牙切齿，“我要他死。”

 

“Casanova Beach Club”的地下室，就在Ronaldinho知道一切的那个凌晨，Ronaldinho见到了他的朋友们翻遍巴塞罗那找到的男人。

“打到他把藏照片的地点都供出来，不说，就把他的手指一根一根地剁掉。”

 

Ronaldinho走出夜店，他顺着夜店保镖指的方向找到了躲在巷子角落里Leo。他给Leo披上了外套，Leo有些躲闪，但还是接受了他的拥抱。

“Leo，对不起。我会尽我的一切努力保护你。但以后，你得靠自己了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *瓜哈梅三角  
> *有NTR情节  
> 

虽然经历了一段痛苦的时期，Leo Messi还是在那年的秋天拥有了一段稳定的感情，和Xavi Hernandez的。他说不清这段感情是爱情还是友情，在Ronaldinho被巴萨清洗掉的那个夏天，他才算和Xavi说得上话，真正交心的那种，Xavi很喜欢他，他看出来了。在他最难过的时候，出现的那个人可能不是最好的，但是至少是合适的。

Leo躲在Xavi的怀里，就像船只躲在避风港一样安心，尽管在他心里Xavi的肩膀没有Ronnie那样让他踏实，但毕竟在这世上是没有人能比得了Ronaldinho的。也许这对于Xavi并不公平，但他确实需要一个能够依靠的肩膀。

Xavi是知道那件事的，比起冲动到要杀人的Ronnie，这个男人表现得相当淡然，在听完Leo的诉说后，他只是亲了亲Leo的额头，叹了一口气，“都过去了。”从此以后，这件事情就像是没有发生过一样，在他们的这段感情里沉寂了。而事情是不是真的结束了，Leo也说不准，在更衣室被Ronnie发现的那回，是他最后一次见到那个男人。他曾希望有人能为他杀了那个强奸犯，但以他对Ronaldinho的了解，Ronnie并不会做这些事，他也没有能力在那个时间点掩盖一桩杀人案。可事实上，那人确实消失了，连带着所有照片消失地无影无踪。

于是这两年中，没有人知道他曾经被胁迫的事情，他跟Xavi的感情也很好，甚至连球队都跨越黑暗，进入了史无前例的巅峰期，他们拿到了六冠王，并且前途一片光明……

不过，Leo依旧恨那个差点毁掉他一生的强奸犯，那个该死的混蛋，从滩涂沼泽黑水沟里爬出来的恶魔，他影响了Leo的人生，即使外人看不出来，但他跟Xavi都知道……

每当Leo在快要性高潮的时候，他都会想起那些不愉快的经历，“不要，不……”他分不清快乐和痛苦的界限，那种天真可爱的感觉在他的心里变味了，他明明是主动提出的要求，他交叉腿坐在沙发上时就很想要了，他摩擦着大腿，等着Xavi研究完球赛，然后像在球场上踢球一样迫不及待地跳到Xavi的身上……可他还是不懂什么是高潮的愉悦，他兴奋得颤抖，嘴里却一直在说，“不……不要了！！”

Xavi在他第一遍说的时候完全停不下来，他已经很久没有这么冲动了，不过等Leo说第二遍，他还是紧紧攥住被单，咬着自己的手腕把阴茎拔了出来。他完全有能力满足Leo的需求，是Leo自己不想要。Leo不想体验射精之后大脑空白的感觉，那种类似昏迷，失去对周围事物的恐惧，让他不敢轻易释放自己。他明明经历了和Xavi一样从云端跌落的感觉，但他还是把Xavi推到一边，裹着被子睡到床的另一侧。不是他不想把自己全部交给Xavi，是他不敢……

 

Leo一直瞒着所有人他跟Xavi的关系，家人队友，还包括Guardiola——他那位新教练。

Leo看上去跟谁都能撒娇卖乖，他是诺坎普的核心，没有人不爱他，他也很乐于去爱别人，别人对他好，他会对对方更好。

正因为Leo知道自己是属于Xavi的，所以为了不让别人发现，他总是努力克制，训练和比赛的时候都避着Xavi一点，虽然他不知道这样的躲避反而更明显。

“生我的气了？”他眨着大眼睛向Xavi讨饶。

谁会放自己的男朋友出去勾三搭四呢，就算是Xavi也会不开心，可他毕竟比任何人都爱Leo，他是Leo的男友啊，“回去再说。”他穿上私服，走出更衣室。

Leo赢过很多球赛，进过很多球，可惜这次没有，这是一场平局，Leo把一个赢球的机会交个了那个快两米的中锋Zlatan Ibrahimović，但Zlatan并没有将球打进，那脚高射炮直接把球砸向了观众席。Guardiola很生气，Xavi更不开心。Leo在Zlatan踢飞时，扑到那位中锋的怀里给了他的脸颊一个吻，Zlatan明明没有把球打进，全场为巴萨打进唯一进球的是Xavi——Leo的男友，他自己。Leo因为要隐藏两人的亲密，甚至没过来拥抱他一下，可他竟然给了Zlatan一个吻。

其实晚上到家的时候，Xavi的气就已经消了一半了，他不是容易记仇的人，而且Leo一进屋门一关窗帘一拉就会立刻变成另一个人，那是只属于Xavi一个人的Leo。他缠着Xavi要亲亲，搂着Xavi不松手，不管Xavi怎么说，自己还在生气呢，他就是不理，“我们做爱吧。”

Xavi有些意外，他俩的性生活一般都是Leo提的，但每次做不到最后就会戛然而止，所以说不上舒服，一般弄过一次Leo都会隔很久再提要求。而在这个时候Leo说他想做爱了，就像只是为了讨好Xavi，并不是真的想要。Xavi点着他的鼻子，“算了，我不生气了。”

可Leo却生气了，“不行，我要。”

Xavi问他，“那到最后你又说要停下来，我该不该停下来？”

Leo摇摇头，又点了点头，他跟Xavi对视，一时间，气氛降到零点，Leo觉得有点尴尬。他整理了一下头发，讪讪地走去沙发上坐着。Xavi没有打搅他，跟往常一样，他回书房看起了球赛，Leo看剧或者打游戏。虽然同是运动员，但Leo是不愿意看球赛的，踢球的时候他更喜欢依靠直觉，赛后研究对手这种事，教练组做或者Xavi做就行了。

日子就是这样平常但安心，可Leo总觉得生活缺了些什么，不过他认为自己不能再奢求更多了，再多就不配了。他在上个赛季收获了六冠王和一个体贴的男朋友，他把爱情藏得严严实实，还选了个安保严密的房产安了家，他独自享受着快乐而且不用担心生活被人破坏。这对于他来说，已经是十分难得，他仿佛回到了刚刚进入一线队的时候，那时候什么都没发生，没有任何不好的记忆和不安的情绪，只是单纯地享受足球的快乐。

然而……

然而人生就是喜欢开玩笑。

就在他们收获平局的第二天。Guardiola通知Leo去他的办公室，他说自己做了一些技术总结要单独跟Leo说。他们原本应该从训练场一起去办公室的，但众所周知，Zlatan Ibrahimović跟教练一直不合，刚刚教练只是在训练场上批评了他两句，他就跟Pep吵了起来，Leo想要劝架，但还没轮到他开口，他就被Xavi拍着屁股赶走了。

Leo百无聊赖地在Pep的大办公室里坐着，他已经不是第一次被教练请来办公室单独谈话。这两年里，Pep在这个办公室给他传授了许多战术知识，他跟着Pep一起学习一起成长，他们经历了波澜壮阔的一年，从相识到相知，亦师亦友，关系融洽。Leo很喜欢这个教练，当然这份喜欢仅仅停留在共事的层面。

可他怎么也想不到，他对Guardiola的喜欢，会在一秒钟内彻底瓦解。

Leo瞪大了眼睛，惊恐几乎要从他的眼底钻出来。他从Guardiola那堆平时用来搜集各个球队资料的资料柜里，发现了一只文件袋，那上面贴着一个空白的标签，他不知道自己为什么突然产生了好奇，也许是命运使然……

那瞬间，他的呼吸停滞血液倒流，他开始止不住地发抖，全身凉透。这不是什么球队的资料，那是当初那个性侵犯威逼胁迫他的照片！Guardiola为什么会有这些东西？为什么它们会出现在这里！甚至就这样摆在Guardiola的资料柜上！

Guardiola处理完球员的事情后就以最快的速度赶到了办公室，可当他打开门，面对的却是Leo的怒视。Leo紧紧地攥着那个文件夹，因为过分用力，文件袋外的塑料壳几乎九十度弯折。Guardiola楞了一下，Leo Messi现在就像他的名字一样，像头要撕碎他的狮子。

Leo走到他跟前，用力把那东西扣到Guardiola的胸口，他咬牙切齿，颧骨上方青筋暴凸，“这是什么？”

Guardiola接过那个文件袋，他看到标签就明白是怎么回事了，“你不是看过了吗？”

“为什么！？”Leo几乎崩溃，这些东西为什么没有消失？这两年来他一直以为这东西永远都不会出现在这个世界上，他以为自己一辈子都不会再看见这个东西，不仅是自己，是其他所有人都不会再看见。可它就这样出现在了Guardiola的办公室里。所以地球上可能还存在着无数副本，等着在他过得还算不错的某一天突然出现，毁掉他的人生。为什么？他急切地想要知道它到底为什么还存在。

Guardiola坐下，当着Leo的面，从文件夹里拿出了那些照片，他将它们散落在桌子上，有些是Leo少年时的，有些是那个强奸犯拍的。Guardiola随意地挑起了一张，指尖轻动，把照片转向Leo，“这个男生是Gerard Pique吧。”

Leo恨不得把这些东西立刻烧掉，把整间办公室都点着，他甚至想要把Guardiola的眼睛挖出来，“这到底是哪里来的！”

“两年前收到的。寄信者署名是——Marti。”

Leo喘着粗气，他攥着拳头，抵着Guardiola的书桌，他真的想把这个说话云淡风轻的男人掐死，“那你为什么把它们放在办公室里？你有什么目的？”

Guardiola挑了挑眉毛，他托着腮，抬头看了一眼气急败坏的Leo,“原本想着，如果你像今天的Ibrahimović一样不听话，可以用来威胁你，让你变乖一点。后来……”他用手指挪动那些照片，希望能挑出一张有意思的，“后来觉得，拍得还不错。”

Guardiola似乎并没有把Leo的愤怒当成一回事。Leo掀翻他桌上摞着的资料，直接饶过书桌，他左手拎着Guardiola的衣领，右手已经挥起了拳头。他经历过那么可怕的事，他知道被人看轻是什么感觉。他不是供人把玩的玩物，那些让他痛苦的照片不该成为别人性冲动时用来对着意淫的色情照片。

Guardiola接住了Leo的拳头，Leo平时很乖，只是喝可乐吃烤肉把自己养圆了这一点不合他的心意，但这根本改变不了他力气小这件事。Guardiola从座椅上站起来，他握着Leo的拳头，“你现在就有点不听话了。”

Leo都快疯了，听话有什么用，“你这个该死的家伙！恶心的混蛋！”

Guardiola也不生气，他甚至还能腾出一只手拿起一张照片，“可这是你自己做的事啊，穿着女人的衣服被好几个男生乱摸，拉玛西亚现在就是这么教学生的？”

Leo哭了，“这不关你的事。”他想抢走照片，却被Guardiola抢先一步拿远了。

Guardiola放下照片又挑了一张，这次是那个恶心混蛋拍的，只有Leo一个人的照片，“这些照片没拍到的部分，操你的是Ronaldinho还是Xavi？”

Leo挥起另一手要揍他，又被挡住了，他的眼泪不停地往下掉，却一声都没哭出来，“Guardiola，你是个混蛋。”他想不到那个指导自己赢得了六冠王的男人实际上是这样子，他根本不敢想象他平时看着这些，生出了什么邪恶的念头。

“你跟Xavi在一起过得并不好吧，那家伙很保守，一定满足不了你。”

“闭嘴！你被我发现这个……你现在是连装都不想装了吗？你别提Xavi！恶心！”

Guardiola握着他的两只手，把Leo拉进了一些，又重重推开。Leo后退了几步，直接跌坐在地上。

“你真是个没长大的孩子啊。”

他拿起桌上剩下的一个文件夹，把那些散落的照片刮到一起，然后把文件夹盖在了上面。就在他做完这些动作之后，立刻传来了敲门声。

Guardiola整理了一下西装，坐下，完全没顾着地上Leo的面子，“进来。”

“Pep，我觉得你那样安排……”Xavi正要跟Guardiola讨论战术的事，但他还是先注意到跌坐在地上的Leo，“Leo，你怎么了？”他扶着Leo站起来，替他拍掉身上的灰尘。

“怎么哭了？”他用拇指刮掉了Leo脸上的泪痕，紧接着扭过头，瞪着Guardiola，“你对Leo做了什么？”

“他跟Zlatan一样接受不了批评，所以我教训了他一下。”

“不要把你的暴力倾向用在Leo身上，别以为Leo比你矮几公分你就可以对他动手，真这么有魄力，刚才怎么不教训一下Ibrahimović。”Xavi领着Leo离开。

Guardiola勾了一下嘴角，“Messi，晚上10点来这里加训两小时，当然，如果你的训练是归Xavi Hernandez管的，你也可以不来。”

Xavi回头看了Guardiola一眼，“别让我知道你再欺负Leo。”

Xavi把Leo带回了家，原本他打算跟Guardiola讨论完比赛，就跟去巴塞罗那一个医院探望重症儿童的，但Xavi觉得Leo表现得很奇怪，他冷淡地过分，什么都不肯讲。他不信Guardiola的话，至少这次不信。

一路上，Xavi都在等着Leo先开口，他不喜欢刨根问底，Leo不愿意说他从来不多问。但直到他把车停稳，Leo才开口说了一句，“你先去医院看看那些孩子吧，我晚上去加训，赶得及就过去。”

Xavi了解Leo，Leo虽然看起来很乖，但脾气撅得很，他的想法从来没人能动摇。但至少Leo愿意去训练，那他跟Guardiola应该没有发生什么大矛盾。也许是因为Zlatan吧，Leo一直想让Guardiola给他调整一下位置，他最近实在是踢得不舒服。

Xavi并没有多想，他认识Guardiola比认识 Leo还要久，他跟Pep在足球理念上也很契合。他了解Pep的性格，容易冲动，但不会是坏人。Xavi认人一直很准。

“要我送你吗？”

Leo的回答冷冷的，“不用，我自己开车去。”

等到Leo再次回到甘伯城的时候，除了值夜班的安保，已经没有什么人了。今晚不比赛，所以大家走得也早。只有Guardiola的办公室还亮着灯。

Leo通过漆黑的走廊，直接走到Guardiola的办公室，每一步就如同脚下有千斤重。

Leo已经预感到，他将再次成为别人的猎物，就在他推开门的那一刻，他已经做好了付出一切的准备，但至少他不再是那个受制于生存的男孩了，他是有底气跟Guardiola谈判的。

Guardiola背朝门，手插在西装裤的口袋里，抵着桌子站着。被Leo掀到地上的文件没人打扫，Guardiola好像从下午起就一直没离开。

Leo勉强自己开口，声音还有些发抖，“Guardiola，我不想知道你留着那些照片要做什么，但你休想用它威胁我。”

Guardiola侧过脸看他，Leo还是被他的眼神吓到了。他分开交叉的腿，从办公桌的那头绕过来，走到Leo的面前，他低头看着Leo的眼睛，看着他委屈却又努力挣扎着要反抗的样子，“怎么，跟Xavi谈过，他愿意做你的后盾了吗？”

“跟他没有关系。”

Guardiola想像往常一样摸摸Leo的头发，却被Leo一把推开。“这可不是一个好球员对教练的态度。”

Leo压着一口气没有发作，他不明白Guardiola想做些什么，这语气让他非常厌恶，甚至让他恶心，“你知道那些照片对我来说意味着什么吗？”

“知道。”

“你不知道！”Leo推了Guardiola一把，“你只是看着自己的弟子，被、被那样……满足了自己的恶趣味。你喜欢掌控别人的感觉，但你根本不知道这些东西为什么会存在！”

Guardiola的眼神一直没有从他的脸上挪开，他似乎在欣赏Leo发怒的样子。

“你别这样看着我！”Leo的眼泪自己掉下来了，他明明态度很强硬，可掉眼泪让他从一个来说理谈判的男人变回了可怜巴巴的小男孩，Guardiola的眼神就像是只饿狼在看一只急得乱跳会咬人的兔子。

“Leo，我真喜欢你。”

“恶心！”他脱口而出，并且立刻挥出拳头。

Guardiola握住了他的手腕，“你说得很好，我确实有些不寻常的恶趣味。”

“放开我。”Leo在挣扎，但他挣脱不了。

“不过，只要你满足我的要求，我倒是可以保证让你这辈子都见不到这些照片。”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“你不得不相信。我可以卖掉Ronaldinho和Deco，也可以卖掉你，或者Xavi。”

其实在这之前的几个小时，Leo也曾经思考过为什么Guardiola好像知道他跟Xavi的关系，但目前已经不重要了，Guardiola藏得太深，他现在做出任何事自己都不该感到惊奇，他一直以来就是这么可怕的人。

Guardiola依旧紧握着他的手腕，“我的要求就是——你得学完我的新课程。”

“什么？”Leo皱紧眉毛。

Guardiola放开他的手腕，他走近一个柜子，从里面拿出了一个黑色的皮包。那是个长长的包，Guardiola拎着它走来，里面发出了“叮叮——”的金属撞击声。

Leo害怕得想逃离……

Guardiola扔下包，“打开它。”

Leo瞪着Guardiola，但还是缓缓蹲下，拉开了拉链。

Leo的脑袋是懵的。Guardiola喜欢把东西收拾整齐，他热衷于把复杂的东西分门别类，就像这个包，分了许多小隔层，里面整齐地摆着蜡烛、皮鞭、假阴茎、跳蛋、肛塞……大包里还有个小皮包，Leo也把它打开了，那是一套绑缚用的皮带。

Guardiola弯下腰，看他，“想学吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3的注册用户点最上排按钮中的【subscribe】就可以订阅，更新会发邮件提醒。大家如果有评论和意见觉得在lof不方便说，也可以发在AO3的评论里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊瓜梅SM调教play  
> ＊Xavi被NTR  
> ＊道德缺失

Leo其实是矛盾的，他不知道自己到底是被胁迫，还是原本就有这个邪恶的想法，他最终跟Guardiolada达成了交易。

这么久以来，他的性经验里从来没有“享受”两个字，从第一次的懵懵懂懂，到被强迫伤害，再到他跟Xavi不温不火经常停在终点处的性爱……他一直以为这是一件不会超越足球在他心中地位的活动。也许有那么几次他感受到了身体上的快乐，但很快就被从前那些可怕的回忆折磨没了。

他知道使用道具的玩法，他少年时就见过，他也被人捆起来操过。说实话，他被折磨过太多次了，他早就对这种玩弄身体的游戏厌倦了。他不怕痛也怕死，只是害怕Guardiola下手太重回去会被Xavi发现，但这确实是个划算的买卖，用一次被折磨的经历换另外另外几次被折磨时留下的证据，多简单。

Guardiola拿出那个放着捆绑皮带的小包让Leo抱着，Leo有些畏惧地观察着Guardiola的脸色，但从Guardiola的角度看过去，他那两条委屈地快构成三角的眉毛实在是可爱得很，他抱着包就像是小羊羔叼着一把即将把他割喉放血的刀，又残忍又有趣。

Guardiola解开西装外套的扣子，Leo忌惮得往后退了一步。

他的样子让Guardiola发笑。

Guardiola把西装整理好挂在了身旁的衣钩上，他穿着白色的衬衫，双肩搭着背带。Leo不记得是哪一次了，他们在客场比赛，下着大雨，那是个小球会，主队只为客队准备了一间更衣室，一间浴室。他们在大雨中踢得很艰难，Guardiola在场边指挥，跟他们一样浑身湿透。他在更衣室见到了Guardiola的身体，那毕竟只是一个没到四十岁的男人，精瘦但线条很好看。他忽然想起在成为他们教练的前几年，Guardiola还是个在球场上踢球的运动员，跟他们是一样的。他原本不想在意这个男人，即使他喜欢男人，也不会过分注意每个男人的身型，可那一次，Leo多看了两眼，他当时还可以调侃一声：“Pep，你身材真好。”，虽然最后被Guardiola用“看你胖得像头小野猪。”骂了回来。

不幸的是，他跟Guardiola之间再也不可能像从前一样交流了，人是会变的，不过从目前来看，他也可能从来没有就没认识过Guardiola。

“衣服脱了。”

Leo把包放在办公桌上，衣服脱得扭扭捏捏，Guardiola抱着手臂站着，“还有裤子。”

Leo有些羞愤，脸上红了一片，他缓缓脱下长裤，然后内裤……他的阴茎羞怯怯地垂着，那里没有体毛，因为踢球不太方便，所以被剃掉了。

Guardiola左手托着右臂的手肘，右手摸着下巴，像是在思考该怎么食用眼前这个宽肩细腰大屁股的男孩。“背对我，跪在桌子上。”

Leo用红红的眼睛看了他的办公桌一眼，那上面没几样东西，下午的时候桌上的资料全被他掀翻在地还没有整理。Guardiola喜欢用手提电脑，所以这宽大的桌面上，躺两个人都没有问题。Leo踩着凳子小心翼翼地爬上桌子，他按Guardiola说的做了。

Guardiola从包里把那套皮带拿出来，他熟练得就像演练过许多次，对皮带扣该穿哪个孔都了如指掌。

Leo的手先被缚在身后，剩下皮带连成一套，从脖子开始，绕过他的胸，扣住他的腰，然后勒住臀部，连着大腿。Guardiola将皮带的锁扣一点一点拉紧，让他能正常呼吸却不能动。Leo的大腿被迫分开，伸手下去可以直接摸到股缝，再往前一些能摸到睾丸。

他现在完全就像是一个玩物，他那因为踢球而变得饱满的臀，还有那细窄的腰，摸起来就令人心软，他就像是那些天生为男人后入而设计的玩偶，搂着腰，再插进去，然后就可以听着他呻吟，期间还不会有一点反抗……

Guardiola从包里拿出一根皮鞭，他试探性地抽打了他的臀，“啊——”稀碎的叫声从Leo的喉咙里发出来。明明是因为疼痛而发声，但此刻看上去却是如此淫靡，诱人。

Guardiola思考着是挑一个肛塞，还是假阴茎为他扩张，因为他的后穴看上去粉粉嫩嫩的，就像是片处子地。实际上这里只是长得粉嫩，其实湿湿软软，好玩的很。如果Xavi跟这个男孩交往两年都没玩过，那他可能是个性无能吧。Guardiola很满意这样的结果，他对未经开采的地方并没有多大性趣，扩张是件累人的事。

他把手指一根一根插进去，Leo柔软潮湿的后穴不费力气就把他吞没了，“你的身体比我想象得还有趣。”这就是上人妻的乐趣，虽然Leo还并没有被盖上Xavi的印记，但夺取朋友的小男友这事，实在让人快乐。

Leo忍着，不想发出呻吟，可快感来得太快了，他只是想到自己被绑缚成这个样子，跪在Guardiola的办公桌上，身后那个他曾经当做师长的男人正在用手指操他，他就因为羞耻而觉得兴奋。可他明明觉得自己是不会为Guardiola兴奋的啊，他为什么会对一个坏人兴奋呢？

Leo的阴茎有了抬头的迹象，他的阴茎并不小，握在手里还能多出一截。Leo觉得前端的反应太明显，会被看出来他的身体在享受。他紧咬着牙，闭着眼睛想把快感收回去。

Guardiola自然还是看出了，“转过来。”Leo动作有些慢，Guardiola不客气的又给了他一鞭子，Leo下意识地咒骂，“混蛋……”

Guardiola从包中拿出一个口球，撬开他的牙关把带着凸起的小球塞了进去。他用鞭子挑起了他的下巴，“这节课的第一个重点是——不听话，要受罚。”

他看着被鞭子抽得羞怯可怜的Leo，躲躲闪闪遮遮掩掩的，“你都知道我要对你做什么了，就不要羞答答的像个没开过苞的处女。”他伸手握住他的阴茎，尽管Leo身心都在拒绝，但他还是在Guardiola的揉弄中彻底硬了。他闭上了眼睛，挂着泪珠的睫毛微微抖动，Guardiola手中的阴茎也在抖。没一会，Leo就撑不住了，他倒在Guardiola的肩膀上，全身都在颤动，他要射了，他要射了……Leo想要大口喘气或者叫出来，但除了“嗯……唔……”什么声音都发不出，他含着口球无法自控地流下口水，他就要高潮了……

但这才是惩罚的开始，Guardiola似乎还留了最后一截皮带，他推开靠在自己肩上的Leo，把皮带绑在了Leo翘起的阴茎上。那似乎是特地为阴茎准备的，上面还坠着一个小铃铛。Leo难受得要命，可能就差一秒，他就会弄脏Guardiola的衬衣和西装裤。

他突然想起在高潮前一秒把快感断掉，这似乎是他平时折磨Xavi的方式……

“这是对你的惩罚。”说完Guardiola挥动手里的鞭子，抽在了Leo的胸上，他的乳头很小连乳晕都是小小的一朵。鞭子抽完，Leo的胸上很快就浮出了淡粉色的伤痕。“唔——”Guardiola接连两鞭下去，Leo并没有因为疼痛而停止兴奋，他的性欲似乎更强烈了。

Leo身下的铃铛响个不停。

“你似乎很喜欢被这样对待。”

Leo想要摇头，可脖子上的皮带磨得他难受，他不知道自己这样子在Guardiola眼中算不算默认，但他自己几乎快被折磨疯了，他好想射出来，他好想……他还好想被进入后面，他的后穴渴望被操……这太罪恶了，他竟然在一个人的手里体会到了这种感觉，他好愧疚，他对Xavi都没有这样……

“唔——唔——”Leo前端的铃铛依旧在摇，但Guardiola的课程可不会这么简单。他挑了一个尺寸不错的按摩棒，开启开关就会乱动的那种。Leo努力摇头，这太可怕了，这插进来他会死的。

Guardiola把手绕到他的身后，用两根手指探了探他的后穴，“湿成这样？可以不用润滑剂了。”Guardiola把那根假阴茎整个塞了进去，他启动了开关，Leo立刻向前倒在他怀里。Guardiola将他放在桌面上。Leo脸贴着桌面，双腿跪着，撅着屁股，他觉得自己快被顶穿了。那根按摩棒在他的体内胡乱得摆动，而且就刚刚好顶在他某个极其敏感的地方。他的肩膀连着后背一下一下的往前挺，屁股也不停地摇着，他想让那东西出来，他的身体已经到极限了，可他偏偏不能射出来。“唔……嗯……”

Guardiola挥起皮鞭在他的屁股上留下了痕迹，每抽一下Leo的后穴就会收紧一些，那根按摩棒就会搅得他更深一些。

Guardiola把Leo的上半身托起来，让他继续跪在办公桌上被假玩具操，Leo的口水弄湿了自己的胸口，他没法说话，只能用呜呜的声音代替。但此刻，听他求饶一定很有意思。Guardiola解开了他的口球。“啊——求求你，把它拿出来……啊……求求你……”

Guardiola摸了摸他的涨得通红的前端，小铃铛叮叮叮得响着。“第二个重点——表现好，会获得奖励。”

“啊……Pep……求求你……帮我解开它吧……我好想射……唔……”Leo彻底被快感征服了，他错了，他不该同意跟Guardiola做这些，他在无尽的羞耻中不断地愧疚，他这样向别人祈求让自己高潮，实在是太可耻了。可他就是快到了，什么羞耻感都比不过身体的需要，“呜呜呜……求求你……Pep……求求你……”

Guardiola没有理他，他坐到一旁的沙发上，双腿张开，解开了自己西装裤上的扣子，“表现好，会得到奖励。”他重复了一遍。

Leo看着自己这副湿哒哒毫无尊严的样子，只要他一弯下腰，那东西就会剧烈运动，把他刺激得乖乖跪好。那种直直地从下面钻上来的快感，几乎要让他死掉了。他能感觉自己的羞耻感和愧疚在一点一点消失，想获得快感的欲望在越来越强烈。

Leo想射，可前面偏偏被绑住了。

他趴在桌子上，试探着把腿从桌上放下去，因为双手被绑在了后面，所以他没有什么能借力的支点，他的脚尖能抵到地板，可因为后穴里的东西，他无法站起来。

Leo跪在地上，身后的按摩棒依旧在折磨着他，而前端的阴茎还可怜的翘着。他用膝盖，一步一步地往Guardiola那里挪了过去，最后来到他的两腿之间。“Pep……”

Guardiola摸着他头发，突然用力拽住，“你应该知道怎么做才算表现好吧？”

Leo的身体在抖，被那个东西操得他什么尊严也不想要了。曾经困扰他的那些心理阴影，在快感面前也显示不出它的魔力。他现在就是个小荡妇，一个希望赶紧射出来的小婊子。他低下头，用舌头卷住Guardiola的拉链，用牙齿咬住。他想办法从Guardiola的裤子里把他的阴茎弄出来，他先舔了舔，又一口含住。Leo吃着他的肉棒，帮他从半硬舔到完全涨起来。他抿抿嘴唇，“我可以得到奖励了吗？”

Guardiola用皮鞋挑弄了一下Leo的阴茎，“你想得到哪边的奖励呢？前面还是后面？”

“都想，放过我吧……Pep……我快不行……”他的身体一抽一抽的，那是高潮的前兆。他已经被折磨得头晕，他靠着Guardiola的腿上，身下的铃铛还在叮叮叮的响。

“太贪心了。”Guardiola弯下腰，替他关掉并拔出了那个玩具，黏黏的体液挂在上面，甚至拖出了长长的丝。Leo跪坐在自己的腿上，他闭上眼睛，胸口起伏着，至少可以缓一会了。

Guardiola用它在Leo的脸上滑过，“一个玩具就可以把你弄成这个淫荡的样子，看来Leo是很喜欢被操的。”

Leo睁开眼睛，看着他，只是看着。他无力反驳Guardiola所有的指责，是的，他喜欢。要不是因为被强暴过，心理上对性行为有了排斥，他甚至想跟好几个男人一起做爱，让他们用阴茎同时插自己的嘴，自己的屁股。一个一个地轮着操，操得自己腿都合不拢。他从小就是个可以享受被队友们乱摸的淫荡的小孩，他一直都喜欢被操的。

Leo的泪珠从眼眶里滚下来，可他怎么可以做这种事呢？谁会相信妓女会被强迫呢。如果他在被强暴之后继续和男人们苟合，他怎么能说自己被伤害过？就算他之后可以告诉所有人自己曾经受过这样的苦，人们也会说，他从强暴中得到了快感，他因为强暴而变成了一个小娼妇，他享受那样的性爱，是他诱惑了其他人对他犯罪。

Leo并没有解释，就算告诉Guardiola那些照片里有一部分是他被强暴的证据，他也不会为自己感到心疼。

Leo的阴茎还因为无法射精憋得又涨又红，后穴也因为按摩棒被突然拔出来而空虚难忍。在欲望面前，理智就是个摆设。

他挣扎着跪好，继续去舔Guardiola的阴茎，他已经控制不了自己的行为，他迫切得想射，想被人操。他舔弄了一会，Guardiola直接把他从地上拎起来，他分开Leo的大腿，让他坐在自己的腿上，“坐上来。”Guardiola看了看自己的阴茎。

Leo红着眼睛问，“可以解开这个吗？”

Guardiola笑了笑，“忘记说了，第三个重点是——你没有资格提要求。”

Leo抬起屁股，“你可不可以自己插进来，我……我对不准……”说完，他意识到这也算是在提要求，Guardiola并没有要帮他的意思。他趴在Guardiola的胸口，用被缚在身后的双手握住他的阴茎。Leo抬起屁股，“啊……”他伏在Guardiola的耳边喘息着，然后一点一点地把这根阴茎送进自己的后穴里。

Guardiola倒也不是一点动作都没有，他推开靠着自己Leo，手臂越过Leo的大腿，揉捏着Leo的屁股。还时不时还拍打两下。

“啊……啊……”Leo直着上半身，自己一上一下地在他的身上运动着，Leo的后穴早就被那根按假阴茎操熟了，他软绵绵的后穴几乎可以完全包裹着Guardiola那根粗长的阴茎，他自己决定着被进入的深浅，一次又一次。他后穴越来越湿，他弄脏了Guardiola的裤子，但他也顾虑不到这些了。

在几下抽插之后，Leo似乎被顶到了前列腺，酥酥麻麻的感觉立刻冲击了他的全身，身前的铃铛又开始响了，他放慢了动作，坐下之后好久都抬不起屁股。他瘫倒在Guardiola的怀里，头搁在他的肩膀上，他实在是累坏了，“Pep，求求你……”

Guardiola抽回了搂着他腰的手，替他解开了阴茎上的束缚带，他只是上下套弄了两下，白浊的精液就一股一股射了出来。Guardiola把沾满精液手放到他的面前，Leo伸出舌头，帮他舔干净。

然而Guardiola还没射呢，他抽出阴茎，把Leo大腿上收紧的锁扣松了松，又解开他手上的皮带。他拍拍Leo的屁股让他站着，自己也从沙发上站起来。Leo刚刚射过，双腿还发软，他倚着Guardiola，但Guardiola却粗鲁得将他推到了那边的办公桌上。

Leo撑在桌子上，他以为Guardiola只是想换个姿势后入他，结果Guardiola从皮包里挑出一根长长的皮带，又拿出一根蜡烛。

Guardiola将那根长皮带的一头，扣在了他颈后皮带的小圆环上，他把长皮带在自己的手上绕了两圈，这样只要轻轻一拉，Leo就会因为窒息而被迫仰头。

他抬起Leo的屁股，用力打了两下，“啪——啪——”这地方实在是很适合被蹂躏，又圆又弹，他真不知道一个男孩怎么会有这么好看的屁股。

Guardiola用手指开路，他扶着Leo的腰，把阴茎用力操进了他的身体里。

“啊……太深了……不……不要……啊……”

Guardiola可不是Xavi，听到“不要”两个字就会为了Leo停下来。他变本加厉，收紧手里的绳子，强迫Leo仰头，他还点燃了蜡烛，看着火苗融化蜡油，然后把它滴在Leo的漂亮的后背上。“烫……Pep……不要这样……”

Guardiola弯腰凑到他耳边，“刚才的重点，要我给你复习一下吗？”

不听话要受罚。

表现好会获得奖励。

没有资格提要求。

Guardiola吹灭了蜡烛，托着他的臀，继续操干。

Leo又射了，他的阴茎一直在充血勃起，然后因为射精而软掉，接着又被Guardiola操到硬。

Guardiola似乎还有的是力气干他。Leo已经好久没有被操到性高潮了，他在天堂和地狱间徘徊，一边想着自己不该如此一边又被肉体上的快感支配，不断地把屁股往Guardiola的阴茎上送。

Guardiola放下那根长皮带，直接用手抓住了Leo的头发，他强迫Leo转过头看着自己，“说你爱我。”

Leo难以置信地看着他，他怎么会爱Guardiola呢？

Guardiola抓着他头发的手又用力了一些。根据那三条指示，Leo还是噙着泪，说道：“我爱你。”

“我也是。”说完Guardiola低下头，亲吻了Leo的嘴唇。

 

Guardiola解开了Leo上身的皮带，把Leo扔在了沙发上，Leo趴在那，他没有晕，只是太累了，他还能回想起刚才的一切，但做爱带来的兴奋只是一时的，兴奋过后是冷冰冰的现实。

Guardiola坐在他小腿旁，换裤子，他刚刚穿的衣服裤子上全是他们俩的体液。

“照片……把照片给我。”

正在系鞋带的Guardiola愣了一下。他看着Leo，看着Leo那副面无表情看淡生死的样子。他站起来，找到那个文件袋，把它放在Leo的背上。

Leo反手把文件袋从背上拿下来，捏在手里，“你说过我这辈子不会再看到这些东西了。那你怎么证明，这是最后一份。”

“等我们都做完了，你才想起这个问题？”

Leo皱起眉头。

Guardiola伸手顺着Leo的大腿，摸到他的股缝。Guardiola抽鞭子、绑皮带时并没有用多大的力气，现在只有几条鞭痕还隐隐泛红。

“当年那个Marti一定弄得你很痛吧？”

“什么？”

“那里面有些照片，是你被那个之后拍的吧。”Guardiola没说全，但Leo知道他没说的那个词是什么。

“你！你知道那件事！”Leo挣扎着从沙发上撑起来，“不可能的，你不是只收到了照片吗？你怎么会知道。”

Guardiola看了他一眼，“你觉得Ronaldinho能在巴塞罗那能弄死一个大活人而不被发现吗？”

Leo倒抽了一口凉气，“是你做的。你杀了他。”

Guardiola整理了一下自己的衣袖，“杀人我可做不到。”他回头看了Leo一眼，“让他在监狱里待上几十年……倒是可以的。”

“你为什么……为什么帮我？”

“帮你？”Guardiola冷笑，“我只是为了我自己。”他挑起Leo的下巴，“你毕竟在我的俱乐部，是我最好用的一颗棋子。”


	4. Chapter 4

Leo到家的时候，Xavi还没回来。他处理掉了那些照片——在烤肉炉里点上木炭，然后把照片丢进去。

之前的事情本该到此结束了，可新的冲突才刚刚开始。

Leo在体育城洗过澡，但还是又冲了一遍。

他在镜子前擦头发时，听见了Xavi开门的声音。Leo下意识后退一步，想检查自己身上有没有痕迹，但Xavi 很快就循着声音来到浴室。

“还没睡？”Xavi接过Leo的毛巾帮他揉揉脑袋上的湿发。

Leo顺从地低着头，当然他还有别的让他不敢直视Xavi 的原因，“训练晚了。你怎么才回来？”Leo扑到Xavi 的怀里，紧紧抱着他。

“去看我爸妈了。”Xavi后仰着避开了Leo的湿发，“好啦好啦，我还没洗澡，你先去睡觉吧。”Leo不肯离开Xavi，他鼻子酸酸的，几乎要哭出来。

“加训的时候，Pep罚你了？”

Leo一怔，是啊，Xavi说对了。他不知道Xavi为什么每次都能把事情猜得八九不离十，也许是自己因为太心虚，他做了对不起Xavi的事情，对方还是他们的教练。Xavi会看出来吗？Leo甚至有些害怕。

“我……我去睡觉。”Leo松开他就要走。

“你跟Pep今天谈什么了？怎么会吵起来？”Xavi还在担心他下午跟Guardiola发生的冲突。

“就、就阵型站位的事……”

Xavi拽住Leo的手臂，他知道Leo很听Guardiola的话，虽然平时会跟教练生闷气，可没有理由跟Pep吵成这样，Guardiola甚至把他推倒在了地上，这一定有别的原因。“出事了别瞒着我，真的只是比赛的事吗？”

Leo很难受，Xavi越是问，他越是难开口，他甚至连理由都快编不出来了。Xavi是不可能原谅他的，他不能向男友承认自己的身体出轨了，即使他看上去有不得已的苦衷，但似乎并没有走到这一步的必要，如果他不是内心默许Guardiola对自己做这些，他根本不会在Guardiola的调教下兴奋得颤抖。Leo红着眼睛，他从来没有瞒着Xavi任何事，但这一次，他什么都不敢说，“只是比赛的事……我先去睡了。”

 

Leo侧躺着，背对着门，偷偷地抹去眼泪。他很想把自己心里的秘密都讲给信任的人听，但Xavi是他的爱人，区别于其他信任的人。他无法预计自己说出一切的后果，他害怕失去如今平静的生活。

Leo扯了扯衣服的下摆，尽管Guardiola下手不重，但他的腰上还是留下了一些痕迹，手臂上也有，后背也有……他跟Guardiola做过的事，即使他穿着长袖的睡衣，骗过了Xavi也没法骗过自己。Leo闭上眼睛，他想尽力忘记，却偏偏更深刻……Guardiola的皮鞭抽打在自己身上的疼痛感，他从后面狠狠贯穿自己时的窒息感。Leo用手扼住自己的咽喉，他催促着自己忘记，却适得其反。他的身体无端地开始怀念那种感觉，与曾经被强迫的经历不同，他参与了Guardiola对自己的凌虐。他的后穴因为暴露在那个男人的目光下湿透了，他在Guardiola的鞭子下颤栗，他坐在Guardiola的阴茎上，一上一下……然后自己的精液弄脏了那个男人的衬衫……Leo的下体好像有些硬了，他用手掌覆盖住那个地方，轻轻揉弄，他的呼吸开始不规律，身体慢慢发烫……

这时，Xavi忽然出现，他用手臂圈住Leo，把Leo从淫靡的回忆中拉了回来。

“在想什么？”

Leo的心“怦怦怦”急速地跳动，他赶紧把手从双腿之间抽回来，努力平复自己的呼吸。他不明白自己明明是在忏悔，可身体却像是在想念那场罪恶的性爱……

Xavi拍拍他的肩膀，“我关灯了。”Leo点点头。

Xavi关掉顶灯，像往常一样给Leo留了盏暖光夜灯，他搂着Leo的腰，“你今天怎么背对着我睡？”平时Leo总是喜欢蜷成一团，钻在Xavi怀里，Leo说这样一抬头看见的是Xavi他会很安心。

Leo没说话，他只是往后挪了挪把后背贴住Xavi的前胸。Xavi抱着Leo的腰，Leo的屁股就刚好抵在他大腿根。

Xavi还记得Leo前一夜的小要求。

Leo能感觉到Xavi的手从自己宽大的睡衣下摆伸进来，他的手掌摩挲着自己的胸，指腹划过乳首。Leo差点呻吟出声，他握住Xavi的手，制止他，“我有点累了……”

Xavi并没有把手从Leo的衣服里拿走，等Leo转过身，他便凑近一些，亲了亲他的额头，鼻梁，嘴唇……Xavi注视着Leo，像是在等Leo同意，求他让自己继续。

“我真的累了。”Leo又说了一遍，他确实没有力气再跟Xavi做一遍了，而且比起做爱到脱力昏厥，他更害怕Xavi发现自己的后面刚刚被开拓，还有他身上那些说不清楚的印子。

Xavi抵着Leo的额头，然后握着他的手腕，把他的手带到自己的下半身，“其实刚才在浴室，我就硬了，冲了凉水也没好，怎么办？”

Leo看着Xavi，Xavi很少在这方面提要求，他平时沉迷于足球，对做爱的热情程度还比不上Leo。

Xavi见他并没有要继续的意思，便在他的额头上留了一个晚安吻，“算了……下次吧。”

Xavi的宽容让Leo的愧疚感到达了顶峰，可罪恶的念头还在Leo的脑子里钻来钻去——刚刚Xavi摸他的时候，他差点喊出另一个人的名字，Guardiola是给他下咒了吗，让他即使是跟男友在一起也不由得想起那些事。Leo不知道该怎么做，他可能需要一场性爱来遮盖住那段回忆，但现在他只能先补偿Xavi些什么。

Leo顺着被子滑下去，跪在Xavi的两腿之间，他拉开Xavi的睡裤，握住Xavi半勃的阴茎。

Xavi把被子从Leo脑袋上掀过去，他支着手臂坐起来，“不用这样……”

可是Leo并没有听话。他握着Xavi的阴茎，套弄了两下，直接俯身，含住它的顶端。Leo把它吐出来，轻轻舔舐着龟头、柱身，然后想吮吸棒棒糖一样嘬他的马眼……Leo的口活很笨拙，他平时几乎不做这个，可笨拙的口活是另一种滋味，Xavi能感觉到他的牙齿磕着自己阴茎但又不敢用力的小心翼翼。Leo的嘴唇收得很紧，他还尽量把Xavi的东西吞得更深一些，来模仿真实做爱的体验……Xavi动情地把手指插进了Leo的头发中，他摩擦着Leo的头皮，轻声喘息着。

Leo认真的为他口着，直到让Xavi射出来。

“咳咳——”精液呛到了气管，Leo直起腰咳嗽了两声，Xavi撑着床坐起来，他拍拍Leo的背为他顺气，又替他擦拭了嘴角上白浊的液体。

Xavi温柔地吻着他的嘴唇，刚要伸出舌头，Leo却向后避开了，“有味道……”

Xavi笑了，“那不是我的吗？”

“我以为你不喜欢……”Leo还没把话说完，就被Xavi的深吻攻陷。

Xavi不是会玩很多花样的人，Leo也不是，他们通常就是深吻、扩张、插入，然后在Leo的心理到达极限后停止。Leo很少听到Xavi抱怨他还没到高潮，当然也有两次，Xavi在停下后说了脏话。Xavi一般会冲到浴室，开着淋浴，自己弄出来，Leo知道这些事，而下一次他还是撑不到最后。他跟Xavi之间缺了点东西，他也说不上来是什么。

好在他们两个人之间的感情，并不局限在性生活上，他们还有许多别的有意思的话题，做爱只是调剂不是全部。只是到了今天，Leo这才发现Xavi对自己的好，自己连万分之一都回馈不了。

“傻瓜。”Xavi搭着他的膝盖，缓缓地顺着他的大腿，摸到他两腿之间的位置，他压着声音，即使没有人能听到他们的对话，他还是尽量说得很小声，好让这个问题听上去是极其隐秘私人的：“要不要？”

Leo的阴茎说不上硬，他充血了，尽管两个小时前他就已经被操得射都射不出来，但心理上的刺激还是让他兴奋起来。可他确实有些体力不支了，“我不想再洗澡了……明天好不好？明天早上也行……”

Xavi抱着他倒在床上，把他压在身下，Leo能感觉到Xavi的下身重新变硬，“我帮你洗啊……”他亲吻着Leo的颈窝，Leo却一直努力将他推离自己，“明天，明天……”

Xavi拗不过他，他刚抬起上半身，Leo就立刻裹着被子转向了一边。Xavi有些意兴阑珊，他躺下来，看着天花板，长叹了一口气。他怕Leo想起那些不好的事，所以他几乎都是顺着Leo的意思去做。但，是人总会忍不住的。

气氛有些冷，Leo甚至能听到墙上挂钟的滴答声，他能感觉到Xavi就坐他背后，并没有睡，“Guardiola告诉我，他把那个强奸犯送进了监狱。”

Xavi没说话，Leo也没有回头去看他的表情。

“你知道这件事吗？”

Xavi的回答很冷淡，“不知道。”

Leo没有再说下去了。Xavi对这件事的态度，总是这样。Leo很感激他的宽容，但有时候也希望他能有点反应，过分的冷静反而让Leo觉得，比起自己，Xavi才是一直在逃避的那个……

 

第二天，Leo一觉睡到12点，中午做爱可不是什么有情调的事，也许Xavi也是这么想的，所以他留了早午餐给Leo，自己先走了。

Leo没有立刻吃饭，他走到车库，打开了自己昨晚开的那辆车的后备箱，那包被Guardiola用在自己身上的东西就静静地躺在里面。

昨晚Guardiola让Leo把包拿走，理由是他把这些东西当成一次性用品，对谁用过就是谁的，对方不要，他就会扔掉。Leo拒绝了Guardiola的要求，Guardiola倒也没逼着他一定要把这些东西带走。可当Leo收拾好一切，离开Guardiola办公室的时候，却发现这个包就躺在不远处垃圾桶的上。这是体育城，就算是凌晨也有安保在巡逻，Guardiola就是算准了他不会放任那套东西被丢在那。

Leo把包扔进了后备箱，只不过回家的路上，Leo由于思绪混乱，忘记处理它了。可现在又是白天，能把这包东西扔哪去呢？

Leo想了想，把它拎上楼，锁进了柜子。

 

下午，大家都回到体育城训练。Leo尽量表现得跟之前一样，但这实在是很困难，和Guardiola、Xavi共处，几乎让他窒息。他不能躲，不论怎么样他还要踢足球Guardiola还要给他们讲战术。可当他听到自己的名字从Guardiola的嘴里念出来的时候，Leo还是心虚了。Guardiola严肃的样子让他恍惚以为昨晚的事情没有发生，可他的身体确实还记得，他很难不展开联想，因为Guardiola就站在他的面前。

“听明白了吗？”Guardiola说完安排，拍拍手，催着球员去穿马甲分组比赛。众人都跑到场边去准备，只有Leo一个人慢吞吞地往场边走，看上去心不在焉。Guardiola三步走到他的背后，握住他的肩膀，低头贴着他的耳朵说，“训练可不能落下，就算你现在只想着回家用屁股弥补Xavi，还是该把比赛比完。”Leo刚想回头骂他，却被Guardiola用力推走了。

Leo坐在场边穿护腿板，神情非常难看。Zlatan在一旁喝水，他正跟Gerard Pique抱怨：“那个懦夫，竟然让Messi踢中锋，那我踢哪？”

Gerard顶了顶他胳膊，让他为了旁边的Leo别讲了。但Zlatan看不顺眼Guardiola也不是一天两天了，他的直脾气无人不知，他直接走到Leo旁边，蹲下来问他，“你是不是跟Guardiola说了什么？他为什么这么排？”

Leo黑着脸，也不说话，他刚才根本没听到Guardiola排了什么战术，他的心思早就飞到别的地方去了。

Gerard来拉Zlatan，“你冲Leo发火干什么？”

Zlatan站起来，把Gerard甩到一边，“那个道貌岸然的混蛋，我昨天跟他吵架，他今天就这么排挤我。”Zlatan倒也不是在背后说人坏话，他从来都是这么直来直去，从不怕人议论，就算是到Guardiola面前，他还能这么说。Leo笑了，他突然很羡慕Zlatan的性格，盛气凌人横冲直撞，不会受任何人挟制，而自己就不一样了——在Guardiola面前，他就是只听话的小狗。还是只母的。

Leo走到Zlatan身边，摇了摇他的胳膊，然后踮起脚，捂着嘴，靠近他的耳朵说：“Guardiola确实是个混蛋。”

Zlatan觉得很不可思议，Leo又踮起脚想说什么，这次他主动弯下了腰，“等下一场换人名额用光了，我就去右路。”

Leo冲Zlatan笑了笑，接着跑到了跟他一组的Xavi身边。

其实Zlatan这赛季刚来踢得还可以，后来脚风不顺时Leo很照顾他，让点球、送助攻……然而他的存在跟Guardiola的战术思想不合，Guardiola根本就不喜欢这样的高中锋。他让Leo的位置越来越往中间靠，直到快把Zlatan挤掉。可这样，Leo自己踢得也不舒服，他确实跟Guardiola抱怨过很多次自己不喜欢现在的位置，但他没想到Guardiola的做法就是让他替掉Zlatan。

 

分组比赛结束，Leo的小组输了，尽管有几次好机会，但Leo都没把握住。输了队内比赛的后果就是，得再听教练训几句，而Leo被排在了最后一个。

训练场上，Xavi也还没走，他在一旁跟Tito Vilanova说着什么。这边，Guardiola拿着战术板，一点一点地给Leo分析刚才的失误，连同上场正式比赛时的失误一起补上了，结果Leo一点回应都没给他。

“你没有反应我怎么知道你在听？”

Leo不说话。

Guardiola盯了他两秒钟，见他还是那副无精打采的样子，二话不说直接合上战术板，喊上Vilanova走了。没有多余的话，不提昨晚的事，Guardiola把这场谈话当成是普通的教学，但Leo内心却希望他能说点什么，什么都行。Leo突然发现，其实自己越不想跟Guardiola接触，就越希望Guardiola能来招惹自己。他想向Guardiola表达自己对他的厌恶，他需要Guardiola给自己一些契机去跟他作对。

 

Leo有些生气，他也解释不清自己到底为什么生气，他一路都黑着脸，到了家还是如此。Xavi很担心，他又问了一遍Leo跟Guardiola的事，这一次Leo直接不耐烦地冲他吼了出来：“我都说了我跟他是因为阵型才吵架的，你为什么不相信呢？”

“那他为什么会突然提到当年那件事呢？”

“难道就应该一直瞒着我直到死吗？他想说就说了，要有什么理由？”

Xavi怔住了，Leo无端的怒火更让他觉得不对劲。

Leo发泄完情绪，才意识了自己的反常。自己做错了事，面对Xavi的质疑，他的第一反应不是去反思，而是狡辩。而且他冲Xavi发火了，找不到理由的那种。

两个人就站在玄关处，谁也没动。

Leo的眼睛红了，他憋着眼泪不让自己哭出来，“对不起……”，他拉着Xavi的手想要道歉，但语言似乎又太苍白……他倚在Xavi的肩膀上，“对不起……我不该跟你发脾气……”

Xavi挣开他，“等你冷静下来再说吧。”

Leo贴了上去，抱住Xavi的背，“那你帮帮我，帮我冷静一下吧……”他用带着哭腔的声音呢喃着，“我们好久没有做过了……”

然而Xavi并不喜欢Leo在跟他闹脾气的时候用这种方式讨好自己，上次也是。

“Xavi，帮帮我……我保证，我今天不会说不的……”

Leo绕到他的前面，亲吻他的侧脸，他伸手去解Xavi的腰带，却没发现Xavi也已经生气了。

他握着Leo的手，“你告诉我，Guardiola是不是对你做了什么？”

Leo心跳直接停了一拍，“没、没有……”

Xavi并没有证据，只是直觉，“他是不是拿着几年前的事威胁你了？”

“没有。”

Leo解释不清自己在做什么。隐瞒绝不是解决问题的办法，更何况Xavi已经猜到了这个地步。

两年前，他因为Ronnie的离开伤心欲绝，在Guardiola把他确定为核心之前，他整天活在自己会被卖掉的恐惧中。那时候，只有Xavi在他身边安慰他陪伴他。他从未想过自己会选择沉稳的Xavi作为自己伴侣，但Xavi就是闯入了他留给Ronnie的地方。Leo已经习惯了被Xavi爱护照顾，他似乎快忘了，Xavi在跟他在一起之前，并不是这样一味忍让的性格，他是为自己变成了这样。

此时此刻，Leo的欺骗和挽留，更多是因为自私，即使他肉体上出轨了，还是希望Xavi能一直跟自己在一起，继续这样体贴呵护他。“真的没什么……我跟他因为阵型的事吵了一架，然后他就告诉了我那件事。Pep希望我能没有压力，好好踢球……我、我是因为输了队内比赛才生气……原谅我好吗？”

Xavi当然不能因为自己的猜测，便给Leo定个不忠的罪名，更何况他的爱人还是此刻在他怀里，软得像只水貂的Leo。他接受了Leo的索吻，他抱着自己的男孩回到卧室。

Leo一边吻Xavi一边为他解衣服，而Xavi顺着Leo圆润的臀，脱下了他的裤子。Leo的T恤被推到胸口，Xavi俯身吸吮着他的乳头。

“唔……好痒……Xavi……好舒服……”Leo情不自禁地表达着自己的反应，他似乎找到了做爱的感觉，他忍不住用双腿夹紧了Xavi的腰，扭动腰胯，去磨蹭Xavi的下半身。

Xavi发现Leo似乎比之前更主动了，但他只当Leo是太久没做过了，然而，事实上，这个男孩是因为食髓知味而期待着再次体会那种刺激的感觉。

Leo勾着Xavi的腰，引着Xavi深入自己，可仅仅如此，他并不满意，“可以惩罚我吗……”

“什么？”

Leo猛然意识到这是他从Guardiola那学来的，Xavi从来没舍得在做爱的时候弄痛他，但他就是想要这个，他翻了身，抬起屁股背对着Xavi，“打我……用力点……”

Xavi停下了动作，朝他的屁股上扇了一巴掌。

“那里也不要停……继续……继续操我……”Leo摇晃屁股，他觉得自己的要求并不算过分，经历过昨晚的事，他才认识到自己是喜欢疼痛和受虐的，他不会期望着Xavi能像Guardiola一样对自己，但至少不要那么温柔。

Xavi每打他一下，Leo的后穴就会把Xavi的阴茎吞得更深，他的兴奋点似乎是藏在最里面，需要被顶上好多次才能碰到。

“啊……嗯……”

Xavi不断地操干着，Leo这次坚持的时间比之前任何一次都长，Xavi贴在他耳边问道，“还可以吗？”

Leo一边呻吟一边回答，“别管我……到你射出来再停……”

Xavi看着Leo愉快享受的表情，听着他的软软的喘息，便继续抽插起来……

这一次，他终于在Leo的性爱中射了出来，而不是在浴室独自把精液冲进下水道。他不想让Leo肚子不舒服，所以射在了Leo的小腹上。

白浊的液体散落在正大口喘气的Leo白皙的皮肤上，他从来都不知道Leo被这些东西弄脏以后是这么漂亮。Xavi与他接吻，用舌头挑逗他的舌头，Leo没有力气，任他怎么做，都会配合。

“你没有射出来。”Xavi悄悄问他。

Leo不会告诉Xavi自己是因为昨天的事，所以没什么存货了，但他似乎还有更好的理由，“因为我……还想要……”

做爱是会改变一个人的，如果他能真正品尝到性的滋味，他就不会觉得会有什么事比这更美妙了。Xavi抱着他又深入了一次，Leo终于勉强射出了一些东西。

然而美妙的性爱对于其他人来说也许足够了，但高潮过后的Leo却开始想起了别的东西。

原本他以为，自己只需要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱就可以让他的身体忘记Guardiola，但现在看来，他错了。曾经因为被强暴而封印住的本性似乎一点一点地回到了他的身体上……

他想起了跟那群拉玛西亚的男孩们在一起的日子，他被无数之手抚摸身体摸到偷偷射出来，他还想起了十六岁时跟Gerard Pique的第一次，他被Geri那根粗长的阴茎捅得快要晕过去……

Leo的脑袋晕乎乎的，他一遍又一遍提醒自己现在是Xavi的男友，可他的后穴还是在那些想法中可耻得湿润了。Leo钻到Xavi的怀里，突然难过的哭了起来，无论Xavi如何安慰，都止不住他的眼泪。

哭了一会，Leo停止了抽泣，Xavi以为Leo是哭累了，没想到他只是抬头看着Xavi，“Xavi……我还想要……”

 


	5. Chapter 5

又是一个下雨天，联赛的关键战在诺坎普进行。

上半场0-0结束，球队的进攻端完全哑火，Leo甚至还出现了几脚传球失误，要不是后防线及时把球追回来，估计已经0-2了。下半场刚开始，Guardiola就换了两个人，然而比赛刚进行到七分钟，Puyol便受了轻伤，尽管Puyol自己一再坚持，Guardiola还是为他用掉了最后一个换人名额。

大雨并没有要停止的意思。球队的处境很艰难，对方几次反击都差点得手，Guardiola显然有些着急，一直在场边指挥他们回撤。就是这个时候，Leo走到了Zlatan的身边，捂着嘴，提起了上次训练时说的事，“我到右边去给你做球。”说完，Leo一边观察一边撤到右路，把自己的位置让给了Zlatan。

要说这世上能气到Guardiola的，除了误判，那应该就是让他亲眼看见自己的计划出错、筹谋失算了。Leo突然改变站位，大多队员都没能立刻反应过来，只有一个人还能准确无误地把球传到了他的脚下——Xavi。Leo接过Xavi的传球，带球过人，然后一脚传中把球推给Zlatan，Zlatan把握住机会，直接将球打进。

接下的半个小时里，Leo一直在右边路活动，最后五分钟他又帮助Zlatan打进了一球。Zlatan高兴地把Leo抱起来转了个圈。

Leo也很高兴，他得意地看了Guardiola一眼，转头扑进了Xavi的怀抱里……

 

带着胜利的喜悦和不能言说地兴奋，Leo一脚油门开回了家。从家中出发前，Xavi曾给了Leo一个深吻，同意他赢球回来以后做点什么。为了这场比赛，Xavi已经拒绝他两天了。

他在车里坐了两分钟，Xavi的车才刚刚驶进车库，Leo就立刻钻了出来。他心急得不行，Xavi刚下车他就缠着Xavi亲亲抱抱，甚至差点没忍住，就在车前盖上把裤子脱了。

Xavi拉着他的手腕，把他揪回房间，Leo自己脱下牛仔裤，夹着Xavi的腰，急不可耐地把自己送了上去。Leo嗯嗯啊啊的叫了一阵，很快就被操到说不出话，最后连抬起腿地力气都没有，只能翻过身趴在Xavi的身下，迎着Xavi的挺动哼哼两声。

“累了吗？”Xavi问他。

“嗯。”

比赛消耗了Leo大部分的体力，但他似乎更喜欢被操到浑身酥软头脑发晕。高潮之后的无力感对他来说是幸福的，只有这样，他才可以带着这几十分钟内的快乐入睡，而不是让从前那些事侵入他的梦境里。

 

第二天，Leo睡到了九点，Xavi正在客厅里看昨晚的球赛。Leo倒了杯牛奶，打着呵欠坐到他旁边。Leo对看球赛不感兴趣，他只是习惯性地靠着Xavi，把腿架在Xavi身上，享受Xavi用手摩挲他小腿的惬意。

“昨天的比赛踢得真变扭。”Xavi指着电视对Leo说。

Leo抿了口牛奶，皱着眉。

“诺坎普的草坪一直不错，按道理就算下大暴雨也不该踢出这么多失误来。”Xavi把比赛退回了第19分钟，“你看这个失误，你为什么要传给Zlatan呢？他的位置并不好。”

Leo不说话。大雨掩盖了许多痕迹，那是Xavi看不出来的。

Leo瞥了一眼电视，Xavi已经把球赛调回到70分钟。此时比分1-0，Leo在右路，Zlatan在中间。这不是Guardiola安排的阵型，所以传球不够流畅，场面看上去有点混乱。71分钟，对面球队犯规，比赛被打断，于是导播把镜头切给了场边的教练。

Guardiola的表情十分微妙，他似乎对形势很不满，但又带着些笑意在。

Leo明白自己这么做有多蠢，只差一点点他就可能把比赛搞砸，到时候不仅气不到Guardiola还会浪费队友们的努力。可他真的想不到别的办法了，他只是个球员，他还不能跟教练闹得太过分伤害俱乐部的利益，他只能任性地用这种方式表达自己的反抗。

电视画面中，Guardiola的眼神停在了罚球点的后方，Leo的位置。Leo记得这个定位球是Xavi主罚，而自己就刚好站在Xavi后面，Guardiola看的方向……

昨晚的雨似乎还在往他的身上打，凉飕飕的。所以Guardiola还记得那天晚上的事吗？他看着被雨水弄得湿漉漉的自己，还会有那样的想法吗？Leo心虚地回过头，喝了一口杯中的热牛奶，但他的脑子里再也装不下昨晚的球赛了，只剩下Guardiola。他曾经跟电视里那个男人靠得那样近，肌肤的接触，甚至被插入……Leo按住了自己的下腹，身体的反应来的太快。他放下杯子，往Xavi身边凑了凑，“Xavi，我肚子疼……”

“胃疼吗？”他伸手捂住Leo的胃，有些担心，“是不是昨天淋雨弄的？需要叫医生吗？”

Leo摇摇头，他抱着Xavi，“帮我揉揉吧。”

如果……如果人没有这么贪心就好了……

 

之后，Leo因为肠胃不适缺席了两天训练。

等到第三天，Leo拿着医生的文件到了甘伯城，Guardiola却让助教通知他，他不在下一场比赛的首发名单里。Leo站在训练场，听着Guardiola布置战术，Pedro在左路，Zlatan中路，而Leo上场比赛自作主张去的右路Guardiola安排了Bojan去踢。

距离下场比赛还有两天，Guardiola没有必要在比赛的前两天提前决定首发名单。

这是Guardiola对他的惩罚，那个人最懂了，让Leo没有球踢远比让他的肉体受到惩罚更痛。Leo的刻意别人看不出，但Guardiola不可能不明白，他故意弄丢的几脚球也许可以赖给大雨，但他在右路完成的助攻几乎就是在向Guardiola示威。Leo是在告诉那个场边的男人，自己可以踢任何位置，就算是助攻自己都可以完成的很漂亮。他根本就不需要Guardiola来教，没有Guardiola他依旧可以赢，甚至踢得更好。

然而场上十一人的选择，只能是教练来定。Leo之于教练，就像是在黑白格子中实力最强的王后，杀遍四方却不一定是必需品，Guardiola甚至可以在一开始就把他当作弃子，等到最后时刻把其他小兵升变为王后，照样可以取胜。棋手总是有各种方法能赢，但身为一颗棋子，从来都没有选择的权利。

Leo完成了训练，他表现得很好，可Guardiola好像并不在乎，他的眼睛里只有另一个男孩的影子，那个被媒体称作自己接班人的男孩。他忽然发现Bojan长得很好看，微卷的长发，棱角分明的面孔，灿烂又不拘束的笑容。那个男孩正因为获得首发而大笑，简简单单的快乐着……

自从上次的事发生以后，Leo跟Guardiola几乎没有了交流。该说些什么呢？都做了那些事情，还能回到之前那样吗？Leo发现了Guardiola的真面目，从前那个会指引他寻找前进道路的教练，现在在他的心里就是个又恶心又自私的变态。可他似乎已经陷进去了，他就像着了魔一样，即使尝试再多次也不能把自己从那个混乱的想法中解救出来，他总以为自己对Guardiola是厌恶更多一些，可事实好像并不是如此。

他写了删删了写，最后发给Guardiola的短信里只有一句话，“你应该让我首发。”

 

回到家，Leo突然抱着Xavi哭了起来，他哭得很难过，几乎哭了一晚上，第二天一早，脸肿得都没法见人。

Xavi突然觉得自己弄不懂Leo了，他记得Leo刚开始和自己在一起的时候也是这样喜怒无常，但时间一长高兴的事情多了，只要不刻意提起从前的不快，Leo就不会陷入痛苦。可能是Guardiola告诉他那个人的事以后勾起了Leo不好的回忆吧。Leo不跟他说，Xavi只能自己给自己解释。

他无能为力，只能任由Leo难过，然而发泄之后Leo会不会好，他并不知道。

 

Leo又多了一天假，肠胃不适。

比赛前一天，Leo回归了，训练之后Guardiola把他加进了替补名单。

足球就是这样，还没有从上一场喜悦或者是失落中走出来，下一场比赛就来了。

比赛被安排在了下午，不论什么时候的比赛，诺坎普总是那个样子，观众席上坐满了人，欢呼声一浪高过一浪。

即使Leo也曾像这样坐在替补席上等待教练把自己派上场，却从来没有一次是这样的心境。他努力放空自己，希望自己能融入周围的环境，他在嘈杂的人声中听见了几个球迷在喊“MESSI !MESSI !”，他还注意到了旁边相机的快门声……

他很想去注意场上的局势，但心里乱糟糟的，根本静不下来。

Guardiola在场边站了半场，Leo还记得他拿了杯水从球员通道里走出来，看了眼替补席后，发现Leo的位置就跟他隔了一个空座位时的表情——无情的冷漠。其实，只要他愿意坐下来，Leo说不定会向他认错，告诉他自己以后会好好听话，好好跟他维系教练和球员的关系，但Guardiola没有给他机会。

球场顶上的比分写着1-0，但Leo连是谁进了球都没注意。中场休息时，他跟着进了更衣室，听Guardiola给首发球员们讲解失误和改进的策略。好像没有Leo，球队还是那个球队，Guardiola依旧可以赢。可他不想做一颗棋，他不是什么任人摆布能随意丢弃的东西，他是Leo Messi，他的存在有自己的意义，没有人可以替代他、支配他。

 

事情发生的很突然，明知是错的，却忍不住犯错。道德和羞愧感在崩盘，所有的顾虑在此刻都不算数，他只是下意识地这么做了。

Leo把Guardiola拽进了员工休息室，休息室在更衣室的后面，那里很少有人去，黑漆漆的也没有开灯。Leo不能保证没人看见他把主教练拖进了这里，他的决定很冲动，根本来不及细想。

距离下半场比赛开始只有五分钟，再拖延两分钟就会有人来找他们俩了。

Leo有些哆嗦，他很紧张，就连抓着Guardiola手腕的手都在不停得发抖。他低着头，脑袋顶着Guardiola的胸口，他没有时间能浪费，可他却说不出来。

Guardiola甩开他的手，然后拽着Leo脑后的头发让Leo仰起头来。他带着森森笑意问道，“你拦我，是为了能上场踢球？”

“不、不是……”

Guardiola冷笑一声，“那是因为……”他弯腰，嘴唇靠近Leo的耳垂，“你想我操你了吗？”

Leo僵在那里，说不出话。

Guardiola突然拉开Leo外套上的拉链，把他的外套脱去一半，然后扯着他球衣的领子，让他把右肩露出来。Leo似乎还没有意识到发生了什么，Guardiola就直接在他的肩膀上咬了下去，毫不留情。

疼痛让Leo想起了很多事，想起了房间外面正在进行的比赛，还有他的Xavi。然而事实上，那些远不如他此刻的兴奋更深刻。他抱着Guardiola，Guardiola环着他的腰，几声因为疼痛而发出的声音，此刻听起来就像是呻吟。他不自觉的向后倒，双腿因为发软而向下沉。

Guardiola刚松口，Leo立刻跪在了地板上……这些日子以来，所有搅乱他情绪的想法全都得到了解脱，他因为难以抑制的兴奋而发抖。

“你喜欢吗？”Guardiola弯腰抬起他的下巴。

黑暗的房间里，Leo甚至看不清对方的脸，但越是黑暗的想法越是在这样的环境中说出来才更加不堪，“喜欢。”


	6. Chapter 6

天渐渐黑了，Leo坐着Xavi的车回家。他坐在副驾驶的位置上，抱着一个黑白相间的足球，上面签了全队人的名字，包括主教练的。

Leo下意识地抠着足球的缝合线。

“我明天要在马德里拍个宣传片。”Xavi跟Leo说话，Leo却没有回应。

“Leo？”

Leo抬起头，“嗯？”

“我明天要在马德里拍宣传片，不过今天就要去，两个小时后的飞机。”

Leo点点头，没有说话。

“帽子戏法还不能让你开心吗？”Xavi伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。

Leo笑了：“没有、没有不开心。”

足球被Leo的手指一点点拨动地着，他失神地看着他，看着球表面排列无序的名字。Leo一眼就找到了那个人的名字“Guardiola”，他写得很清楚，不是给别人签名那样几笔带过，是每个字母都有，甚至霸道地盖住了“Xavi”的“X”，像是故意的……

球场离家不远，很快就到家了。Xavi把车停进车库，Leo却还在看那颗球，魂不守舍。

Xavi解下安全带，撑着Leo背后的靠背，贴近他，“到家了。”

Leo转过头，Xavi的脸就在面前，Xavi又往前贴了一些，接着给了Leo一个突然的吻。Leo的嘴唇很薄，亲起来却很软，“作为你帽子戏法的奖励。”

也许是因为过分心虚，Leo整个人都显得很紧张。而Xavi所要做似乎的不仅仅是一个吻，他好像还有些别的想法。他用手掌托着Leo的后脑勺，又是一个吻，这次不是轻轻地碰触，而是缠绵深刻的。Xavi拨开了那个球，缓慢放下了座椅的靠背，Leo也跟着躺倒在车里。

Xavi继续着，他把Leo的T恤推到了胸口，手掌在他的胸口抚摸。

“Xavi……别这样。”Leo撑着Xavi的肩膀，这个吻显然有些局促，他倒不是在意在车里做点什么，是他现在并不是想跟Xavi……

Xavi在他的上方看着他，没有什么表情。

Leo的心扑通扑通地跳着，Xavi没有表情的脸让他有些畏惧。但很快，Xavi就回到了平时他见到的那样，他勾着嘴角，“是不是不敢在车里做？”

Leo不知道该说点什么，也不知道该点头还是摇头。

Xavi松开了Leo的T恤，把手伸进了Leo的裤子。他揉了揉Leo的阴茎，很快就把Leo弄勃起了，湿哒哒的液体也跟着从前端流了出来。“嗯……啊……别这样Xavi、我太不想……啊……”

Xavi没有停下，他甚至往Leo的后面又探了一些，把手指插进了他的股缝，“我过会就要走了，真的不行吗？”

Leo摇摇头，他推开Xavi，坐起来。Leo放下了自己的衣服，面对旁边的Xavi有些闪躲，“等你回来好不好……我、我……”Leo扯出一个笑容想要掩饰，“我，我不是很想……”

Xavi坐在对面，没有说话。Leo躲避着Xavi的眼睛，心虚得很。他下了车，从后座拿上那颗球和包就往楼梯走去。Leo都这样了，Xavi也只能拿着自己的东西跟在他的后面上了楼。

Leo放下东西，坐回了客厅的沙发上，Xavi则开始收拾起行李，几个房间走来走去地拿东西。Leo抱着抱枕，打开电视，随便找了一个节目放着……他心里乱糟糟的，Xavi就在身边，而肩膀的伤还在隐隐作痛，提醒着自己今天做了什么。

背叛……Leo揉乱了自己的头发，他对不起Xavi，可心里那团火越烧越旺，他已经完全糊涂了。身体上的刺激谁都可以给予，可心里的刺激……那完全是不同的。他对Xavi愧疚，却还是忍不住对别的男人有了那样的想法。

Xavi拖着行李绕到客厅，Leo抬头看他，“这么快就要走了？”

Xavi点点头。

“你生气了吗？因为刚才的事。”

Xavi摇头。他走到Leo身边，弯腰在Leo额头上落下一个吻，“没有生气，就是有点舍不得你而已。”他摸了摸Leo的头发，“原本是让Andres来附近接我的，现在也没什么事，我准备接他一起去机场。”

Leo在Xavi怀里蹭了蹭，“早点回来。”

 

Xavi走了，空荡荡地屋子里只剩下Leo一个。

Leo回到卧室里躺着，他翻了翻手机里的联系人，却找不到能坦白自己心事的人。Leo裹着被子缩成一团，闭上眼睛，不想面对现实……然而脑中的声音却一刻都不曾停止。

“Leo像个雏妓呢”

“你的身体比我想象得还有趣。”

“你似乎很喜欢被这样对待。”

“看来Leo是很喜欢被操的。”

“Leo从小就是个淫荡的婊子。”

 …………

Leo闭着眼睛将自己的裤子脱去一半，他伸手握住自己的前端，只是轻轻撸动了两下，那里很快就充血翘起来了。Leo不自觉地把双腿夹在一起互相摩擦。空虚，好想被插进来。“啊……啊……”Leo踢开被子平躺着，一只手握着前端的阴茎，一只手伸向了自己的后穴。他情动得不行，双腿微微打颤。他用手指在湿淋淋的后穴里搅动着。好想要，好想。Leo开始后悔自己刚才拒绝了Xavi，可他害怕让Xavi见到自己这幅淫荡的样子，他会觉得自己是个坏孩子，会拒绝他那些不堪的要求。Xavi从不忍心弄痛自己，而Leo现在最渴望的就是被狠狠地惩罚，被教训。

Leo的皮肤因情欲而泛着红色，他微微睁开眼睛，迷茫地看着空荡荡的房间，没有人会看见他现在这样——他正赤裸着下半身，阴茎翘着，大腿潮红。

Leo走到衣帽间，他拉开衣柜的门，跪在地上，翻找衣服下面的箱子，他在找上次带回来的那包东西，那些那个晚上遗留下来的东西……

很快，Leo找到了，他急不可耐地翻出那根假阴茎，接着用手拿着从腿间绕了过去，找准位置直接把它推进了自己的小穴里。

“啊——”Leo岔开双腿跪在地上，不停得用那根东西抽插自己的小穴，湿哒哒的体液从他的指缝间流下来，滴在了地板上。Leo想要忍住难堪的呻吟，他不想让自己看起来是这么饥渴这么淫荡，他极力压抑着，只是身体里那酥酥麻麻的快感让他完全做不了违背本能的事，“嗯……啊……”

Leo脱力地趴在地板上，屁股仍然抬着，那根粗长的假阴茎还留在他的后穴中。Leo双手捂脸，几声呜咽后突然痛哭起来，“Xavi……Pep……”他沙哑地叫着那两个人的名字，“我为什么会是这样的……为什么……”那根东西根本填不满他身体的空虚，他想要身体的接触，他渴望Xavi留在他背上的亲吻，又想要Guardiola在他的身体上施以毫不怜惜的惩罚。

Leo拿出那根湿湿黏黏的阴茎，带着它回到卧室，他躺在床上，拿起手机，找到通讯录里Guardiola的号码。

“嘟——嘟——”两声之后，是那个熟悉的声音，“Leo？什么事。”

Leo听着他的声音，把那根假阴茎又插进了自己的穴口中，后穴已经熟稔地将它全部吞了进去。他低低地喘息了一下，声音也随着传到了Guardiola的手机里，“Pep……啊……你在做什么？”

Guardiola的笑意几乎融进了他的每一个词里，“和几位朋友吃饭。”

“什么……什么朋友？……”Leo加快了抽插的速度，他压抑着呻吟，害怕自己的声音从Guardiola的手机里传出去。

“总监、球探、副主席，还有……”

“他们……他们会听见我的声音吗？”

“不会。”

Leo继续用假阴茎操着自己，“嗯……啊……Pep……我在用你之前给我的东西……我好想要你……Pep……”

“你会用吗？”Leo听见了Guardiola在与人碰杯，饮下酒水的声音，“它后面有个开关，你还记得吧。”

Leo摸到了那个东西，他还记得自己的后穴被这根玩具狠狠地搅动，他记得自己被弄得失去理智的样子。多么不堪的体验，此刻，他却无比怀念那个感觉。Leo打开开关，那根东西立刻猛烈地抖动起来，“啊——啊——”Leo抬起来了腰，太深了，它震动地太厉害，几乎让Leo从床上滚下去，“啊……Pep……”

然而Guardiola并没有时刻都注意他的话，手机里又传来了Guardiola和别人的交谈声，“是Leo，我送了他一个玩具。”

“你跟Leo的感情真好啊，Leo还是很喜欢那些玩具吗？我记得在他小时候，我也送过一些呢。”

“是啊，”Guardiola应和着，“他很喜欢。”

Leo被那东西操得几乎要高潮了，耳边却又传来了Guardiola的声音，“Leo，他们有话想对你说，我开外放了。”

Leo惊住了，他匆忙关掉那个东西，深深吸了一口气，咬着手背，把自己的喘息全都憋了回去。Guardiola那边的几位朋友除了几个现任的高层还有几位他在拉玛西亚就认识的教练和球探，他们每个人都跟Leo寒暄了几句，聊了有五六分钟。

之后Guardiola又把手机调回用听筒接听，“那个玩具你会玩了吧。”

Leo已经被他逼得生生把情欲都吞了回去，恹恹地回答，“你、可恶。”

“那你还想要吗？”

“我去你家等你。”

“嗯。再见。”

 

Leo去过Guardiola的家，在他们还能友好的交流的时候，Guardiola请过几个队友来他家中聚餐。Guardiola住在山脚，这也是个安保不错的地方。Leo把车停在了Guardiola别墅的外面，等着他回来。可那个男人似乎有意消磨他的激情，Leo从九点等到了十一点，街道尽头始终没有出现Guardiola的影子。

Leo趴在方向盘上休息，他很累，尽管今天只踢了半场球赛，但仿佛是全场无休踢进加时一样累。Guardiola什么时候回来？仪表盘的时间显示马上就要到十一点半了，他还不回家吗？Leo摸了摸自己右肩上的伤口，那里只要不用力按压已经感觉不到痛了。

手机屏幕闪烁了两下，上面是Xavi给他发的信息。

“我到马德里了。”

“睡了吗？”

Leo把手机翻了过去。他抱着头，想要逃避。

就在这时，车窗被人敲了两下。“Pep？”Leo激动地回过头。

昏黄的路灯照在车外那个人的身上，他笔直的站着，没有弯腰，Leo看不到他的脸却认出了他的风衣。他放下车窗，Guardiola却侧过身，“门给你开了，把车停进去。”说完，Guardiola就从侧门进入了自己家。

Leo把车停在了Guardiola家的停车道上，Guardiola站在门口并没有进去。

Leo走下车，他不想看上去太急切，虽然他的本性早就在这个人的面前暴露光了。Leo走得很慢，可就算这段路有千米远，只要他朝着那个方向走去，就回到到终点的一刻。他站在Guardiola的面前，胆怯地低下头。他明明连向Guardiola求爱这样大胆出格的事都做出来了，却不敢在Guardiola的家门口抬起头看着他。

“我以为你会走。”

Leo没有抬头，也没有回应他。

“你就这么想被我……”Leo没有让他把话说完，他踮起脚，扶着Guardiola的肩膀，用自己的嘴唇堵住了他的话。

Guardiola揽着他的背，摸着门上的指纹锁把门打开。Leo的吻很有侵略性，他用力纠缠着Guardiola的舌头。Guardiola用腿踢开门，带着这个男孩进了屋。

Guardiola靠着门，Leo靠着他。等Leo自己结束了这个意乱情迷的吻之后，Guardiola用拇指抹掉了自己唇边的液体。他看着气喘吁吁的Leo，“那个玩具有趣吗？”

Leo抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看他，Leo本以为自己不会回答，可身体却不自觉地回应了——他点了点头。

Guardiola的唇角带着玩味的笑。他用手指划过Leo的脸，感叹：“真是个诚实又淫荡的孩子啊。”

温情脉脉并没有持续太久，Guardiola便拽着他的手腕，粗暴地把他带到卧室。Leo被Guardiola推倒在床上，他像一头矫健的猎豹一般，扑向了自己的猎物。Guardiola给了他一个真正意义上具有侵略性的吻，他用舌头撬开Leo的牙齿，钻进去顶起他的舌头，他吸吮着、顶弄着，让Leo完全由不得自己，甚至因为窒息而产生了眩晕。

Guardiola扯下了Leo的衣服，Leo无措地任由他把自己扒光。

Guardiola脱下自己的风衣，又顺势把腰上的皮带抽了出来。他将皮带折起，顺着Leo的脖子一路指下去。Leo的阴茎已经翘了起来，无助地向外渗出液体。Guardiola用皮带抽打了两下Leo的大腿，“把腿分开。”

Leo很听话，他乖乖地朝Guardiola张开双腿，还用双手抱着，他的小穴在微微颤动，似乎有点迫不及待了。

Guardiola用皮带顶了顶他的会阴，扫过他的穴口，“就是这里想要吗？”

“Pep……进来……求求你……我会听话的。”

Guardiola摇摇头，“过分听话反而没意思了，要不情愿才有趣啊。”

Leo几乎要哭出来了，“Pep不想操我了吗？”他突然有些畏缩地看着Guardiola，“难道你只喜欢……像上次那样……用强迫的？”

Guardiola拖着他的腿，把Leo拉向自己，“谁说的？我当然跟强奸犯不同了。”他压着Leo的腿，俯身靠近Leo，“不过，我强迫过你吗？”

Leo想起了上次的事，那算强迫吗？是他自己脱下了自己的衣服，是他任由Guardiola对自己做那些，最后甚至是他自己跪在Guardiola的面前，求着他操自己。

“是你自己太淫乱了，Lionel Messi。”Guardiola的声音在他的耳边回荡着，“是你自己太淫乱了，Lionel Messi。”

Guardiola把他翻过来，他用手指开拓他的后穴，一根一根地插进去，Leo的小穴软软的，吞下他的手指完全不用费力。“你已经被操成这样了啊，你看看你自己湿哒哒的后面，正迫不及待的吸着我的手指呢。”

“不……啊……不要说了。”

Guardiola留了两根手指在里面，快速地抽动着，Leo无意识地扭动屁股去迎合，“啧啧”的水声格外动听，他问着那些让Leo难堪的问题，“Xavi不在家吗？”

“不要……不要问了……唔……”Guardiola一边用手指操他，一边刺激他，“你有没有想过等Xavi发现你身上这些印记，他会怎么样？他会不会把你狠狠干一顿，比我还狠？”Guardiola越说手指插得越深。

Leo饱受着Guardiola的刺激却被他逼着去回想Xavi的事，“呜呜……为什么要逼我……啊……啊……”

“你这里吞过多少男人的阴茎？还有我不知道的吗？”

“不……Pep……不要问了……唔……操我……求求你操我。”

“你就是这样勾引男人的吧，你小时候的那群队友、长大以后的那群队友，Pique？Ronaldinho？Xavi……”

Leo努力地克制着泪意，“我没有，我没有勾引过他们……啊……Ronnie、Ronnie没有碰过我……”

“果然，Pique跟你做过……”

Leo在羞耻愧疚中射了出来。他真是不敢想象如果让Xavi看见他这样淫荡的样子，会是什么样。他在偷情，跟Xavi最信任的人。

Leo把手向后伸，抓住Guardiola的裤子，“不要问了、不要问了……”

Guardiola把手指抽了出来。Leo回过头，他不想哭，但眼泪自己流出来了，他慢慢转过身，缓缓坐起来，然后靠近Guardiola，抱住他，“我只勾引过你，Pep……我只勾引过你……”

 

Guardiola似乎没有拒绝他的理由了。他看着哭唧唧的Leo，汗水打湿他的额发，他把自己弄得乱七八糟，身上潮红一片的，多么诱人可口的男孩。“别哭了，多让人心疼啊。”但他也只是嘴上如此说，当他脱下裤子，粗鲁分开Leo的大腿时可没有一丝心疼的意思。Guardiola狠狠地把自己的阴茎插进了他的后穴里，用力地抽动。他用皮带轻轻勾着Leo小小的乳头，他那小小一朵的乳晕也一起红得涨起来了。

“Pep……啊……”Guardiola硬挺的阴茎在他的小穴内猛烈冲撞着，Leo的胸膛剧烈起伏着，每每在Guardiola顶得最深的时候，他都会叫得更激烈一些，更好听一点。Guardiola忍不住多给他两下，让他再叫两声。

“啊……啊……”Leo迎着他的抽动呻吟着，Guardiola则托着他的屁股，一边拍打一边操干。Leo勾着他的肩膀，忘情地呻吟着，他双眼迷茫无法聚焦，他被插得视线都模糊起来了。Leo肆无忌惮地扭着腰，迎合着，这是他自己要的，他就是这样又贪心又淫乱的坏孩子，在算是自己老师、男友好朋友的男人的身下，可耻地颤抖着淫叫着。

Leo失去了力气，倒在床上，一股股精液又从他的前端射了出来。他被操射了两次了，这是多么淫乱的身体才会被干成这样。Guardiola擦掉了溅到自己额头上的精液，继续抽动了几下，他的下身依旧硬得发疼，他暴戾地掐着Leo的臀肉，丝毫没有在意会在他的身体上留下印记。

Leo已经爽得说不出话来了，他按着自己的后穴，希望Guardiola能轻一些，他已经无法再一次高潮了。

又经过一番抽插，Guardiola终于射在了Leo的身体里，用精液把他的后面填得满满的。

他拒绝了Leo的拥抱，只是挑逗般的抚摸了一下Leo哭得湿漉漉的脸，“等Xavi不要你了，你就可以不用哭了。”他俯下身，按着今天在Leo肩膀上留下的伤口，Leo嘶地一声，皱紧了眉头，Guardiola应声回到，“疼，就对了……错误就是用疼痛构成的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这条附言是我发表这章6个小时之后写的，放在文末，我想大多数看到这条附言的应该已经看过这一章了。
> 
> 坦白说，我不喜欢默默看我文的人，虽说一开始是自己写着玩，但说实话，更到现在完全是为了给我点赞和留评论说想看后续的人。所以看过了就在lof或点赞或推荐或评论一下，AO3点个kudo也行。如果不愿意留下任何足迹，就不要再追了，因为你的存在对我毫无意义，我不是为你写的，也不希望你看。


	7. Chapter 7

浑浑噩噩了一个晚上，Leo把自己弄得狼狈不堪，他在噩梦中惊醒，拿起手机，突然想起自己一直没有回复Xavi的消息，好在Xavi也没有再联系他，应该还没有回来吧。Leo勉强把自己收拾得干干净净的，他期望着Xavi能回来的晚一些，好让他身上散落的吻痕有恢复的时间。尽管他的罪行还没有被宣判，可背德的快感在他身上留下的证据，根本无从狡辩。一想到Xavi发现他做的一切的样子，Leo不禁打了个冷战……

Leo以为自己回家已经算早了，他七点就从Guardiola的家中出发，到家的时候不过才七点半而已。在巴塞罗那，人们一般八九点钟才会起床，七点还算凌晨。可当他打开家里的门，往餐厅走时，却发现Xavi就坐在客厅的沙发上。

Leo惊在原地。

他缓了好一会才开口，“Xavi，你、你怎么在家里。”

Xavi转过头看他，黑眼圈一层一层的，像是一晚上没睡，“昨晚拍了几个镜头就结束了，我不想在酒店住，所以买了最早机票回来。”

Leo咽了口口水。他想逃跑。

“你去哪了？”Xavi反问他。

Leo压低眉毛，“我去了、妈妈家。”

Xavi盯着他看，面无表情，“那你怎么这么早回来？不在你爸妈家里多睡一会？”

Leo似乎编错了理由，是啊，在爸妈家里住怎么会趁着清晨回来。Leo抬起手摇了摇手机，“昨天没带充电器，手机关机了，我怕错过训练的消息……所以就回来了。”

“你忘了今天放假吗？”

“我……我忘了。”

Leo并不擅长说谎，他觉得自己可能已经露馅了。

然而Xavi并没有像Leo想象中的那么穷追不舍地追问下去，他打了个哈欠，困得眼角渗出了泪水。Xavi笑着揉了揉眼睛，“你还真是一刻都离不开手机啊。”

Leo走近了一些，“你回来怎么也不跟我说一声。”

“你没回我信息，我以为你已经睡着了，就没联系你。”

Leo点点头，“我昨天，睡得早……”他的声音越来越低，他自己也不相信自己说的话。

Xavi没有再问别的什么，Leo不知道自己是怎么了，这次他没有他逃走反而坐到Xavi身边，他看到电视里正播着Xavi爱看的电视剧，之前他陪Xavi着看过两集，这是两个男孩谈恋爱的故事。Xavi应该很喜欢甜甜蜜蜜的爱情，他自己也身体力行证明了这种喜欢。

Leo的心依旧跳得很乱，尽管Xavi似乎什么都没发现，但他总觉得继续欺骗下去，对Xavi来说太不公平，“Xavi……我有话想对你说……”

Xavi应了一声，却又打了一个哈欠，Leo还不知道从哪里开始说起，Xavi却先开了口，“啊——好困呐。”他看了一眼手表，“都快八点了？这一集可真够长的。”

Leo插不上话。

Xavi突然关掉电视，站起来伸了个懒腰，他向Leo伸出手，“走吧，跟我一起再睡一会儿？”

Leo不困，他格外清醒一丝睡意都没有，他看向朝自己伸出手的Xavi，心里五味杂陈。维护这段关系所需要的诚实和信任都被他弄丢了，仅仅留下的一些喜欢，与其说是喜欢，不如说是自私。他想起了前段时间Xavi因为他亲吻了Zlatan而生气伤心的事，而那还只是个礼节性的吻……“Xavi，等一下，我有事想跟你说。”

“先睡觉吧。”Xavi不顾Leo的想法，强行把他从沙发上拽起来搂进自己的怀里，“我昨晚踢了一整场比赛，又在飞机上坐了三四个小时，中间还去拍了宣传片，你说现在还有什么事情能比让我去睡一觉更重要吗？”

Leo闭上了嘴巴，刚刚鼓起的一点勇气，现在也消失了，Xavi抱着他，把头搁在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，“好香啊，你妈妈什么时候喜欢买这种味道的沐浴露了？”

Leo心跳加快，有些慌张，“她……”

“下次去Celia家里做客，我一定要问问……这是什么牌子的……”Xavi是真困了，几乎要抱着Leo睡着了，他又打了个哈欠，“你要是不困，我就先去睡觉了。”Xavi松开他，在他的额头上亲了一口，然后捶着后背，伸着懒腰往卧室走去。

Leo失神地坐下，这样的勇气可不是每次都有的……

 

四天后，巴萨在联赛中小胜，拿下三分，之后就是国家队比赛日了。Xavi和Leo都被国家队征兆，Xavi在法国跟法国队有一场友谊赛，Leo则去了德国。尽管友谊赛之后就是欧冠了，但因为今年有世界杯，俱乐部还是按照国家队的意思，让他们跟着国家队多训练了一段时间。

比赛结果还算不错，阿根廷1-0战胜了德国。Guardiola似乎是看了Leo的比赛，比赛刚结束就给他发了条短信，“回来以后不准像这样踢，立刻给我回来训练。”

阿根廷的队友们不是很爱给Leo传球，Leo为了接球总是习惯性地往后撤一些，虽然依旧接不着……

Leo收拾完东西，回到巴塞罗那，按行程来看，Xavi还要在法国待上一段时间，但Leo却不敢趁他不在的时候出门了。直觉告诉他，Xavi发现了一些端倪，尽管他隐藏得很好，但毕竟他们一直住在一起，生活上细微变化怎么能逃过爱人的眼睛。

手机振动了一下，Leo拿起来，是Guardiola的短信，“下午三点，在体育城第一训练场训练。”

一条例行通知。

Leo感觉怪怪的，尽管他不想承认，可看到“Pep”名字的一刹那，那种悸动是不会说谎的。

Leo回了一条短信给他，“只有我一个？”

Guardiola没有回。

Leo还是鬼使神差地到了训练城，如他所料，训练城里只有他一个球员。其他球员要不在放假要不还在国家队没回来呢。

然而Guardiola并不在，Leo只能跟着助教训练，接着去体能师那做理疗，这一整套做下来，已经下午六点了。Leo看着表，Guardiola依然没有出现，他坐在理疗室的长椅上，晃着腿，Guardiola似乎很喜欢晾着他，已经两次了。

理疗师拿着测试数据离开了理疗室，Leo看见她在门口跟某人打了个招呼，果然，他一直想着的人，几秒后就从门口转了进来。

他关上门，走近Leo。

Leo忍不住做了个吞咽的动作。他瞥了一眼Guardiola又怯怯地低下头，Guardiola明明一句话都没说，但Leo却觉得自己已经被数落了一顿。

Guardiola站在他的面前。

Leo小心翼翼地抬起头，他盯着Guardiola的那双深邃而没有尽头眼睛，那双棕色的眼睛里映出的自己，似乎正充斥着赤裸裸的欲望……Leo挺起背，仰着头，他似乎就快够到Guardiola的嘴唇了。

Guardiola避开了Leo的吻，他摸了摸Leo的下巴，就像在逗一只毛茸茸宠物，“跟我回家吧。”

Leo垂下头，散落的头发遮住了他的脸，“Xavi快回来了……”

“你不想要吗？”Guardiola顺着Leo的脖子，划过他的肩膀，Leo穿着无袖背心，圆润的肩膀和拥有漂亮线条的手臂，摸起来十分舒服。

Leo贴着他，靠在他的胸口，“我想先跟Xavi道歉，等他原谅我以后再……”

Guardiola抓了抓他后脑的头发，没有说话。

他就这样靠着Guardiola，体验着片刻的自在。

Guardiola捧着他的脸，俯身亲吻着他的额头，他的鼻梁，然后霸道地印上他的嘴唇，他吸吮着Leo的舌头，在Leo的口腔里搅动着。他按着Leo的后脑，不许他逃离。

Leo被亲得发软，他迷离得看着Guardiola，有些屈服了，Leo好不容易从Guardiola手中挣脱出来，“去你家吧。”他揪了揪Guardiola的西装下摆，“不要留下痕迹……”

 

Guardiola不喜欢喷香水，他家里的床单只有洗涤剂留下的淡淡的松木味。但Leo是香的，他喜欢各种各样的香水，不论是热烈浓郁的或清新寡淡的，都与他相配。

Guardiola不记得自己有没有跟Leo说过，他的味道有多好闻，他现在总是吝啬于表现自己对Leo的情感，有了这样的接触，再赞美他的味道，似乎就只是在调情罢了。

他搂着Leo的腰，手掌覆盖在他的肚子上。他的阴茎已经深深地没入了Leo的身体里。这孩子真的很适合被后入，他的从股缝开始的浅浅凹陷一直延伸到背的中间，细腰翘臀，还有那一片泛着微微红色的皮肤。他能感觉到自己手掌处，Leo的肚皮被自己顶得突出来，这是细腰人士的天赋。Guardiola拉过Leo的手，让他自己感受肚子被一下一下顶出来的样子，可Leo却抽出手握住了自己湿漉漉的阴茎套弄起来。他对自己的天赋并不感兴趣，他更想被触摸能让自己舒服的地方。

“真是色情。”

Leo不喜欢他说话的语气，听起来并不像是夸赞或调情，而是厌弃。仿佛自己变成这样以后Guardiola就对他失去了兴趣， 他原本已经将自己的淫邪深深藏起，是Guardiola让他无法自控地想要被侵犯，但他却总是这样，想让自己不停地患得患失。Leo把头从枕头中间抬起来，侧着脸，他从呻吟勉强中拼出几个词，“那你喜欢吗？Pep……”Leo耸着肩，下巴藏在了肩后面，被汗水打湿的头发贴着下颚和肩膀。Leo努力地想看看身后的Guardiola，却被他顶得眼神迷离，他不得不随着Guardiola的插入闭上眼睛，蹙起眉头。

Guardiola停下动作，贴着他的背趴下，“你说呢？”他挺动着下身，逼Leo又发出了一声呻吟。

Guardiola盖住他握着性器的手，“自己玩舒服吗？”

Leo摇摇头，他反过来盖住Guardiola的手，让他握住自己的那里，“帮帮我……”

Guardiola抱着他的大腿，把他翻转过来，身下连接的地方甚至没有分开。他操弄着Leo的后穴，帮着Leo套弄着他的阴茎。

Leo在战栗，哆哆嗦嗦的像只小兔子，“嗯……啊……”他的后穴被填的满满的，但依旧不断地分泌着润滑的液体来迎接男人的阴茎，淫液多得从他的股缝中滴落到床单上，湿哒哒的。好淫乱，好色情的后穴啊。

可Guardiola似乎并没有像他一样因为情事而兴奋得无法自制。他会闭上眼睛，却听不到他发出享受的声音。“Pep……”Leo轻轻叫着Guardiola的名字，他伸手去抚摸对方的胸口，希望触摸能让他变真实一些。

这是Guardiola第一次脱下所有的衣服跟Leo做，坦诚相见少了许多身份的束缚，但他已经是上位者。他抓住Leo的手，对于Leo竟然敢在自己身上煽风点火这件事，他并不会坐视不理的，“你就这么想被我操坏吗？嗯？还是我操的不够，你还想叫上别人一起干你？”

Leo不是这个意思，“不……不是……”他委屈极了，他只是想听听Guardiola的低喘，听听Guardiola对自己这副淫荡身体的喜欢。真是卑贱的想法啊。

他别过脸去，脸涨得通红。

Leo用空闲的双手揉了揉自己的胸口，逗弄着自己的凸起的乳头，那里已经因为充血而变硬，涨得有点痛。他没有请求Guardiola的帮助，但男人自己衔住了他的乳头，连着乳晕一起，用嘴唇抿着含在嘴里。Leo能感到他灵活的舌头在自己的乳头上不断的舔弄，酥酥麻麻，他挺起腰身，后穴又被插得更深了。“够了……够了……”他试着去推Guardiola的肩膀。没有用，Guardiola几乎要把他舔得要射出来了。

Guardiola十分不满意Leo拒绝他的举动，他突然把阴茎抽了出来，走下床，从衣架上扯下他睡袍的腰带，接着不顾Leo的拒绝把他的手捆了起来。

尽管这条腰带是丝绸质地，但Leo还是很担心，上一次他瞒得实在太辛苦了，他不想再来一次，“不要这样，会留下印子的。”

Guardiola给腰带打了个死结，“只要你不挣扎，就没事。”

“你好奇怪……”Leo有些畏缩，“上次你不喜欢我求你，这次不喜欢我拒绝你……”

Guardiola勾起手指，弄了弄他的乳头，“我不喜欢听你说假话，更不喜欢你明明不够还要让我停下。”

Leo失神怔住。

“现在，你告诉我，你还想做吗？”

Leo没有说话。Guardiola握住了他勃起的性器，犯规地套弄了几下。这样的动作下，他当然可以得到肯定的回答，“请……请继续吧……”

Leo付出了代价，Guardiola做的比之前狠多了，Leo终于听到了他低沉的声音，好像做到这个程度才是他兴致的开始。

淫靡的水声肉体的撞击声还有床的吱呀声……

他的后穴被填得满满的。Guardiola插进去拔出来再深深插进去，他的肠壁才刚刚闭合又被顶开了，一次又一次，次次都能顶着他的前列腺再深入进去，“Pep……Pep……”他坐起来，套住Guardiola的脖子，唇齿碰触，舌头缠绵，吻是最好的安慰剂，更是催情剂。Leo的下腹热热的，射精的冲动几乎抑制不住了，“帮帮我……我想……”

Guardiola压着他倒在床上，他握住了Leo的阴茎，那个湿漉漉的小东西正一抽一抽的，只要再弄两下就会吐出白色的液体了。真可爱，Guardiola如此觉得。

“叮叮叮叮……”手机铃声非常不巧地打乱了Guardiola的动作。Guardiola看了床下散落的衣服一眼，他的手机在裤子口袋里。Leo对他这时候分心不太满意，他扭动着跨，蹭着Guardiola的性器。

“啊——”Guardiola低喘一声。他答应过Leo今天不会在他身上留下什么印子，但他还是忍不住朝抬起Leo的腿，在他的屁股上扇了一巴掌。

Guardiola伸手拽来裤子，他的手机设定了非工作模式，只有几个人能在他不工作的时候打进来，他几乎猜到了是谁。果然，Xavi。

“是谁？”Leo问他。

Guardiola没告诉他，他朝Leo嘘了一声，按下通话键。

“Pep，我是Xavi。”

Guardiola看着眼前噘着嘴的Leo，逆反心理占了上风，他握住Leo的阴茎，轻轻收紧，“有什么事吗？”

Leo早就在高潮的边缘了，被他这么握一下几乎要射出来，他咬着毯子，用被捆住的双手握住了Guardiola的手腕。

“没什么，我联系不上Leo，体育城的人说他下午有去训练过。”

“嗯。”Guardiola敷衍着。 

“所以，你知不知道他去哪了？我有事找他。”

“他……”Guardiola冷笑一声，他甩开Leo握住自己手腕的手，套弄起Leo的阴茎，Leo忍得辛苦，可他还不知道电话那头是自己的男朋友呢，“他去哪，可不归我管啊。”

“是吗？”Xavi那头说完这句就没有声音了。

“他不是跟你在一起的时间更多吗？”Guardiola倒有些挑衅的意思了，“你应该更了解他吧。”

“是啊，确实。”Xavi似乎并没有什么话要说，却依旧没有把通话挂断。Leo咬着被单偷偷看他。Guardiola又弄了他两下，Leo蜷起脚趾，他不敢折腾出多余的动作，可这个时候怎么能忍住不发出声音呢，他死死咬着毯子，摇着头，他真的快忍不了了……啊……

“你在做什么？”Xavi又问道。

“我？”Guardiola用拇指在Leo的马眼上打着圈，“在陪小朋友玩。”

“侄子？”

“朋友家的孩子。”Guardiola有点好奇，Xavi要找Leo却似乎并不着急，还有功夫闲聊，“还有什么事吗？”

Guardiola还没问完，房间里突然传来了另一个手机铃声。那是首阿根廷的歌曲，是Leo为Xavi设置的特别铃声。Guardiola松开Leo，Leo挺起的腰立刻软了下去，不论跟Guardiola打电话的是谁，他也不能让对方知道是自己跟Guardiola在一起。Leo哆哆嗦嗦地从床上翻了下去，坐在地毯上四处翻找。

“我竟然不知道，你什么时候跟Jorge Messi成了朋友。”

Xavi很少用这个语气说话。

Leo在角落里找到了自己的手机，应该是Guardiola扯他衣服的时候甩丢的，他看着屏幕上面Xavi的名字，回头看着Guardiola。

Guardiola按下免提键，让Leo听听Xavi接下来的话。Xavi说：“行了，刚才听你那的声音我也猜到你们在做什么了。让他早点回来吧，我确实有话要跟他说。”

“嘟嘟嘟嘟——”通话结束的盲音回荡着。

Leo手里的电话也在那一刻被挂掉了。

“他知道了……”

“嗯。”

Xavi在跟Guardiola通话的时候，又给Leo打了个电话，什么意思不用解释Leo也猜到了。Leo攥着拳头，身体止不住的发抖，等他抬起头时，眼睛都红了，“你为什么要在这个时候接他的电话，你不接不就没事了！我原本已经准备好……”Leo心虚了。Guardiola走到他身边，替他解开捆在他手腕的带子。

Leo的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉。

Guardiola想要替他把眼泪抹掉，Leo却拿着衣服从地上爬起来，夺门而出。他冲进浴室，用最冷的水冲洗身体。可是洗不掉的，选择沉沦是会上瘾的。自那天晚上开始，背德的乐趣、身体上的愉悦都在指引着Leo走向更加罪恶的深渊。混乱日子似乎无意识地吞噬了他的羞愧感，Leo不得不承认自己享受着被折磨的乐趣，他喜欢不为人知的秘密关系，他知道自己有多贪心，背着深爱自己的男人去寻找其他快乐。是多么可怕的错误……可他根本就没有准备好，他还没有想到一个不伤害Xavi的办法，不该是这样的，Xavi会恨死他的……

Leo从浴室出来，头发还是湿漉漉的，但他也来不及吹。他坐在门廊鞋柜的地板上系鞋带，他手抖的厉害，甚至打不了结。

“你没有必要这么紧张。”Guardiola套了件睡袍倚着门框，“他不会对你怎么样的。”

“你别说了！”

“他也做过对不起你的事，比你在外面偷情还要严重的事……”

“他没有！你什么都不知道！”

“你不如问问他，当年Ronnie为什会发现你被那个什么。”

Leo擦掉眼泪，“你在说什么啊？”

Guardiola没回他，转身走了。

Leo把鞋带塞进鞋子，从Guardiola的家里冲了出去。

 

Leo把车开进车库的时候就发现事情已经无法挽回了，Xavi的车里装着几个行李箱，后备箱还开着，两个大纸盒子里装着他平时会看的书和资料。Leo不敢去面对现实，他踏着沉重的脚步，从车库往楼上走，车库连接客厅的入口还摆着两个小箱子。

Leo揉着眼睛，往客厅走，Xavi并不在这。他四处看着，家里变了，虽然一眼看上去并没有少东西，但那些跟Xavi有关的摆件，全都被收了起来……他是不是早就准备走了？

Xavi在餐厅。Leo看见他面前摆着一杯水，橘黄色的，似乎是酒。Leo走近时，Xavi正撑着头，他的表情冷冷的，有些猜不透。

看着Leo的样子，Xavi拿起杯子，“不是酒，是茶。就剩一点了，带走也麻烦，我就泡了。”

Leo鼻子酸酸的，他又走近了一些，却还是离Xavi很远。

“怎么，你怕我？”

Leo走到他对面，停了下来。他抹掉眼泪，这：“对不起……”

Xavi抬头看了Leo一眼，又喝了一口茶，放下杯子，“如果我说没关系，也许显得我不是那么在乎你。如果我对你生气……”Xavi苦笑着，“我又怕你以后看见我，会怕我。”他沉默了片刻，“坐下吧，Leo。”

Xavi从旁边的架子上为Leo拿来一个空杯子，倒满一杯热茶，再将最后一口添进了自己的杯子。

“这是你的房子，所以我让工人帮我收拾了东西，我会搬到自己……”

“你什么时候知道的。”

“刚才……”Xavi看着茶杯，“上次，猜到了一点。”

“你不恨我吗？”

Xavi的眼睛有些红，“说实话，我更恨我自己。是我比不上Guardiola，也比不上Ronnie。”

“没有，不是的。”

“我知道这事对你来说一定很难办，但我不想跟他争什么，我愿意退出……”他揉了揉Leo的脑袋，“就这样吧……别哭了。”他给Leo抽了两张纸。

Leo没有接，他突然拉着Xavi的手，“你揍我一顿吧，你不要这样对我，我做这样离谱的事你怎么可能不恨我！”

“我……”

“你为什么这么理智？你为什么要对我这么好，为了以后还要跟我做队友吗？我根本就不值得！”

Xavi掰开他的手，“不是的，并不是。”Xavi似乎有些欲言又止，可他看着Leo这个样子，还是开了口，“我有无法原谅自己的理由，我犯过更严重的错误，比你的，更严重的错误。”

Leo想起了Guardiola的话，他原本并不相信的，“你是不是要告诉我，Ronnie当年为什么会发现我被人……”

“Leo……”Xavi打断了他，他突然有些哽咽，“Leo……我并不值得你的喜欢，甚至我对你的好，都只是补偿而已，所以你根本不用觉得亏欠我什么。”

“我不懂，你到底在说什么？”

“是我发现的。那件事，最早是我发现的。那年你问我借钱之后，我就猜到你出了事……我甚至调查过那个人，可我什么都没做。那次那个人来体育城，正好被我看见了，可我不敢出面，是我让Ronaldinho去了那个房间，所以他才阻止了那件事。”

“你……你在说什么？不可能……”

“后来Guardiola跟我说，他收到了一封关于你的信，于是把我知道的都告诉了他。之后那个人被送进监狱，是Guardiola做的。”Xavi继续说，“所以你决定跟Guardiola在一起，我不会恨你，我有自知之明。我配不上你的喜欢……”

“所以，你是因为愧疚才跟我在一起这么久吗？”

“开始是。”Xavi似乎也没什么底气了，“我对你的感情很恶心，是吧……”

“不是……”

“所以我不会恨你，是你该恨我才对……”

“不是！不是的！”

“对不起……Leo……”

Leo突然冲过来，从背后抱住Xavi，“那是凶手的错，不是你的……”他的眼泪在眼眶里打转。

Xavi拽开他的手，他站起来，转过身，“可我是帮凶啊。”

“不……不是……”

“我不奢求你的原谅，我只希望你能答应我一件事情。”Xavi蹭掉了自己脸上的眼泪，“既然那个人已经进了监狱，你就不要再在意那件事了，不管是Guardiola或是其他什么人，不要再相信他们所说的真相，不要再让他们胁迫你……”

Leo似乎并不想听这些，他不是想要听这些，“你、你为什么要跟我说这个，今天做错事的明明是我……”Leo看着他，眼泪不停地掉，“你根本不用往自己身上揽那么多的错，当时我被弄成那样，连Ronnie都不愿意跟我在一起，只有你愿意接受我的……你为什么要说这些话，你为什么想让我恨你？”

“我是因为愧疚才跟你在一起……”

“不是的，才不是……你明明可以不用说这些……”Leo难过极了，“我不想因为那件事情才被你原谅。我、我才是罪魁祸首，是因为我才发生这么多的事……就算你不救我，那也不能怪你啊……我原本就不是什么好人……甚至连我被威胁，也是因为我自己做的不对给人留下把柄……是我自己下贱……是我跟那些男孩们做那些事……所以他才会……他会强暴我……”

“Leo，不……你不能这么想。”

Leo拉了拉他的衣服，“你不能因为愧疚原谅我……难道你原谅我的原因只是因为我可怜吗？”

Xavi想把眼泪憋回去，“因为没有我，你可能一早就会跟Guardiola在一起了！所以你原本不用背负什么背叛我们俩感情的罪名。”

“可如果没有你，我根本熬不到2008年。可能在那个夏天……我就已经……已经被逼死了……我连安眠药都买了，只是因为遇见了你……”

Xavi突然笑了，他从不知道这些，Leo从来没说过这些话，可这又能怎么样呢？又能怎么样呢？“可是你现在更喜欢Guardiola了不是吗？”Xavi把眼泪擦干净，又替Leo抹掉眼泪，“我不会怪你……我也不会恨你。知道你不会因为我的错误恨我，我、我很高兴……”

Xavi难道就不心痛吗？他快难受死了，“我本来就不愿意为了挽留你，让你想起我对你做的事，那都是、是我对不起你。我也不想让你左右为难，逼你在我和Guardiola之间做选择。可是要怎么办呢？我跟他不可能是一个人，我不愿意跟他分享你啊……”

Xavi握着他的手臂，“所以……我们分手吧……”

Leo的眼泪总是不停地往下掉，擦都擦不完。

“你再哭我都舍不得走了。”

“我……”

Xavi拍拍他的手臂，转身离开。他走到客厅，抱起了那两个箱子。

“Xavi……”Leo追了出来，他从背后抱着Xavi，“Xavi……”

“刚才的我希望你答应我的事，要记住。”他挣开了Leo，从通道走进了车库。

Leo听到了汽车从行车道开上来的声音……听到了秒钟的滴答声……听到了自己心脏跳动的声音。

“我记不住啊……你能不能再说一遍？”Leo失神地对着空空的走廊说道。然而Xavi已经离开了这座房子……

 

这里再也不是Leo Messi和Xavier Hernandez的家了。

 

“对不起……”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我只能说，Xavi会在另一个故事里遇见另一个没有受过伤的Leo，那个Leo会永远只爱他的。


	8. Chapter 8

躲避。

Leo已经有一个多月没跟Guardiola私下说过话了。

结束与Xavi的感情并没有想象中的那么容易。只要住在那栋房子里就会想起和Xavi经历过的一切，那样的记忆太过深刻，与刻骨铭心不同，是太过寻常，他每走一处每用一样东西都会想起Xavi，那些不久之前发生的事他忘不掉，不管他在家里做什么，都会有种Xavi还在书房里看球的错觉。

要把一个已经变成自己习惯的人从生活中剥离出去，并不像换一件衣服那么简单。

Leo搬了家，换了一个全新的地方，这个房子格局和之前的那个完全不同，他想自己冷静一段时间，习惯一个人生活，学会把爱情、友情、激情分清楚。可有些感情，就是越想弄明白却更糊涂。

Guardiola。

理智让他不要去想那个男人，那个薄情的人。可他就是控制不住。等Leo从分手的伤感中渐渐走出来，他就忍不住开始乱想，为什么他不找Guardiola，Guardiola也不找来自己？Guardiola并不在乎他和Xavi的关系，但如果Guardiola喜欢自己，知道他跟Xavi分开以后至少会跟他谈谈，可是没有电话没有短信，训练比赛也不会对他多讲一句话。

“他……也许根本、不喜欢我……”

他跟Xavi的感情结束了，而Guardiola也好像不喜欢自己了。

 

原来他不是在躲一段新感情，而是在躲没有人爱自己的现实……

 

Leo很庆幸，至少有足球。

联赛里皇马追得紧，但还有机会守住冠军。欧战那边虽然在半决赛里遇上了这赛季全欧洲防守实力最强的国米，但巴萨的进攻实力并不弱，虽然他们的锋线有些小问题，但Zlatan会是个好的得分手，他也是。

然而，不幸的是，就在他们要客战国米的那段时间，冰岛火山爆发，火山灰蒙住了整个欧洲，航班停飞，巴萨全队要坐大巴去米兰。

巴萨才刚刚踢了联赛，加上训练，没休息两天就得赶往米兰。

十个小时的飞机Leo可以承受，但十个小时的大巴，闷、颠簸，Leo几乎晕在车上。队友们都是这个情况，教练组也好不到哪里去。Guardiola想改行程，第二天再去踩场，但米兰的球场是两支球队的主场，沟通起来十分麻烦，球场的管理人员用什么草坪养护不方便之类的理由拒绝了巴萨这边的提议。Guardiola不得不让球员们从酒店的床上爬起来，准时去踩场。

Leo下了车依旧觉得头晕，躺下还没休息两个小时就被拉起来训练，这让他更加不舒服了。训练只持续了半个小时，几乎就是走了个过场Guardiola就赶紧放球员们回去休息，可在米兰市内，从体育场到酒店又是坐大巴，这一次Leo再也忍不了，直接吐了出来。队里带来了队医，但Guardiola还是找了个米兰当地的医生朋友过来。

“教练……我……我明天能上场……”医生让Leo休息一天，但他不可能错过半决赛。Guardiola没有回复，他送走了医生，自己在Leo的房间里坐着。Leo晕晕乎乎，闭上眼睛直接从晚上9点睡到了夜里2点钟。

等他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛时，Guardiola还在，“你、一直在这里？”

Guardiola抱着手臂坐在旁边，“还头晕吗？”

Leo摇摇头。

Guardiola站起来就要走。

“等等。”Leo叫住了他，“你……为什么留了这么久？你……你是在关心我吗？”

Guardiola没有回头，他径直走到门口，手已经搭上了把手。

“你是真的关心我？还是担心我明天不能上场？”

“有区别吗？”Guardiola回过头。

Leo不敢看他，他也不知道自己想要什么答案，没有感情羁绊只是教练和球员的关系，在这个时间并没有什么错，可他确确实实期待着一个答案，“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”

Leo一惊。

“喜欢你的嘴你的腰还有你的屁股……”

Leo觉得该控制控制自己在他面前提出这些自取其辱的问题的次数了。

Guardiola站在门口，看着他，“你这么问，该不会是喜欢我了吧。”他走到Leo身边，坐在Leo的床边，“你喜欢我什么？”

Leo说不清。去年一整年，三冠王，那样轰轰烈烈他都没有对Guardiola动心过，他到底喜欢Guardiola什么，喜欢被他折磨？

“这连都说不清楚，还不满意我的答案？”

Leo低着头，他不敢再直视Guardiola咄咄逼人的目光，“我……我只是……我只是觉得你应该是喜欢我才会……”

“跟你做爱？”

Leo的脸涨得通红，按理说他面对着Guardiola应该不会再这么害羞了，可当他想索取一些爱意的时候，那些体现他们赤裸裸激情的话又显得那么刺耳。

“你这些日子为什么没找我？”Leo问他。

“你觉得呢？”Guardiola回答。

“你是不是有男友或者……女友了？”

“有又怎么样？”

Leo无法回答，是啊，有又怎么样，自己有男友的时候也跟他在一起了。

“可以……亲我一下吗？”Leo小心翼翼地提着要求。

Guardiola没有拒绝他，他微微前倾，吻上Leo的嘴唇。

没有情欲的吻，一个安慰剂。他们都知道比赛的前一夜不该做什么。只是Leo需要一个能让他再次安稳入眠的吻，而Guardiola为了比赛，一定不会拒绝他。

“如果明天比赛赢了，能答应我一件事吗？”

“嗯。”

Leo见他愿意听，立刻转身，在床边的柜子上找到纸笔写下两行字，“这是我现在住的地方。后天，我没有安排，我会一直待在家里……来找我。”

“好。”

Leo没想到他会答应的这么快，他以为Guardiola总会来来回回地逗他，让他在得到与失去的边缘反复挣扎，“Pep……”

“再睡一觉。”命令的口吻。

Guardiola走了。Leo又一次感受到Guardiola的温柔，虚伪的温柔。那个男人的本性如何，他已经在被虐待折磨的关系里了解得很明白了，只是当这样的温柔再次来临，他依旧会陷进去，全身都感到一丝满足。

犯贱罢了。

 

欧冠半决赛首回合，巴萨1-3国米。

回程的大巴上，没有一个人说话。大家都很疲惫。

下了大巴，Leo被司机接回了家。他没再跟Guardiola说上话，那个约定也因为输了比赛而作废了。

多尴尬的关系。现在，他是单身，Guardiola也是，他们不再算偷情了，却依旧做不成情侣，就连当个性伴侣都磕磕绊绊。他们之间的界限就像隔着一层薄纱，可以互相看见可以隔着薄纱接触，却因为隔阂的存在始终无法获得真正的坦诚。

他想要的，无关性，也不止于性。

 

第二天，休息。

Leo昏昏沉沉地睡了一觉，醒后就开始呆在家里消磨时间，虽然也有朋友给他发讯息打电话，用零零碎碎地陪伴让他觉得并不孤单，但对他来说，这段时间依旧难熬。他想要联系的人没有给他任何信息，即使是例行通知或者赛后分析。

没有回应的情感又是一种折磨。

中午，Leo给Guardiola打了个电话，Guardiola没有接。

Leo忍着，忍到了傍晚，Guardiola一直没有给他回电。Leo又发了一条短信给他，“你不想教训我吗？为我昨天的表现？”

Leo盯着手机十分钟，Guardiola没回。

Leo又发了一条短信给他，“今晚到我家里来，好吗？”

一个小时……

两个小时……

Leo已经记不清楚自己看了几次手机。他又打了一遍Guardiola的电话，无人接听。

“我想做爱，我想你操我。我想你。”又一条短信。Leo知道自己这幅样子有多像发情的母狗，可……可他越知道自己贱越是忍不住犯贱。

Guardiola终于给他回了一条消息，“并不是每个人都跟你一样有资格随意浪费时间。别做无聊的事。”

Leo放下手机，看到Guardiola信息那一刻的兴奋已经变成了惭愧、尴尬还有羞耻。他赤裸裸地向Guardiola展示了自己对于他的欲望，却被他用“无聊”两个字嫌弃了。

Leo的脸红得发烫……

几分钟后，Leo扔下手机，走到浴室，他木然地打开花洒，让冷水直接从头顶上把他浇了个遍……

被浸透的衣服紧紧地贴在Leo的皮肤上，水流模糊了他的眼睛，头发乱七八糟地糊在脸上。他所做的都没有让他冷静下来，反而让他浑身不舒服，就像是被周围的世界紧紧包裹住，窒息。

Leo费力地脱下裤子，胡乱地套弄自己的前端。也许是心情不对，他始终到不了顶点。

他关掉花洒，扯下身上的衣服走出浴室。

身上的水珠一点点蒸发带走他体表的温度。

手机里的最新信息还是那条，“并不是每个人都跟你一样有资格随意浪费时间。别做无聊的事。”

“别做无聊的事。”Leo冷笑一声。

他走到餐厅，打开冰箱，拿出一瓶Guardiola不许他吃的巧克力酱，直接用手指挖了一大口吃下去，又拿出一块面包，倒了许多在上面。

Leo吃了不少东西，那些被Guardiola认定会发胖会伤害运动机能的食物，填满了他的胃，还有心上的缺口。

没有足球、没有工作、没有爱人、家人又不在身边的时间，Leo过得很不好……

 

巴塞罗那郊区的一个私人俱乐部里，Gerard Pique刚跟朋友打完了一场网球。虽说他技术不差，但朋友完全没想过让着他，说好三盘两胜，结果他前两盘都输了，他吵着要改打五盘三胜，但被朋友提醒后想起了自己还得留点力气下午训练。Gerard Pique，一个精力旺盛，有无数爱好和事业的男人。

被朋友“抛弃”的Gerard灌着矿泉水往休息区走。休闲区里包括一个酒吧，Gerard总是习惯性地进去跟认识的朋友们打个招呼。尽管现在是中午十二点，酒吧里的人并不比晚上不少，总有些人会想要白天喝酒，俱乐部的休闲服务总是一整天都开业。Gerard穿着一身白色的运动装，加上他那一米九的个子，在人群中格外显眼，没等他把酒吧看个遍，就有人自己找上来了。“Gerard，又去打网球了？”

打招呼的是他某个公司的合伙人，也是这个私人俱乐部的股东。Gerard拧上瓶盖，“你怎么中午就来喝酒了，不去网球场打两盘吗？”

“我陪我sweetheart来的。”他压低声音，凑到Gerard的耳边，“这一个不喜欢我打网球。”

Gerard心领神会的点点头，“怎么不介绍我认识一下。”

“下次吧。”朋友看了看周围，接着说，“你怎么把Messi一个人晾在这，自己去打了这么久的球？”

Gerard一脸迷惑，“嗯？Leo Messi？”

“是啊，他在里面坐了一个小时了。”

“就他一个人？”

“怎么，Messi不是跟你一起来的？”

Gerard愣了两秒，反应过来后，搂着朋友的肩笑着说，“哦，我一个星期前约了他吃午饭，上帝啊，我差一点就忘了。对了，你之前不是说他来了好几次你都没遇上吗？这次没去要合影？”

“没有，他似乎心情不好，我就没有去打扰他。”

“怎么会呢，他只是有些内向，没人陪他的时候就没有表情好像不开心一样。”

“这样啊。算了，等你们下次一起来再叫我。你先去赴约吧，服务员已经送了两瓶酒进去了，别让他等你等得自己都喝醉了。”

Gerard打了个招呼，赶紧顺着朋友指的方向找到了Leo在的包间。

包间不大只够坐几个人，中间有张桌子上面倒着两个空瓶子，Leo正撑着脑袋，脸都红透了，他拿着杯子刚准备再喝一口，Gerard赶紧上去把杯子抢走了，“这酒虽然度数低，但很容易醉的。”

Leo仰着头看他，“Geri？你……你怎么在这。”

“这话应该是我来问你吧。”Gerard朝外面看了看，“你要是被偷拍了，明天就可就要上头条了。”

Leo虽然喝多了，但看上去意识还算清醒，他靠在沙发背上，“算了，我也拦不住他们。”

Gerard在他对面坐下，“你就不怕被教练知道？再过几个小时就要训练了。”

“Guardiola？”Leo轻笑一声，“以前是挺怕的，现在……他知道了更好。”

Gerard把手中的矿泉水瓶递给了他，“喝点水吧，等会儿我送你回家。”

Leo拧着眉头，“不、不回去……”说完，便趴在了桌子上。

“你在外面喝酒太不安全了。”Gerard又问，“要不我找你助理来？”

“不用……他来了又要帮我请假……我可以去训练的。”

Leo的酒劲一点一点的上头，他摸着空酒瓶，想对瓶吹，却发现里面已经一滴酒水都没有了。Leo拍着服务铃叫服务生，Gerard及时制止了他，“不能再喝了，你真的醉了。”他绕到Leo身边，把他搀扶起来，“这里有客房，先去休息一下吧。”

Gerard扶着他从人少的侧门离开了酒吧。

这是个会员制的私人俱乐部，巴塞罗那的名流经常会聚在这里，打球喝酒聚会，尽管都是一些素质的名流，但也难保没人对Leo的私生活感兴趣，特别是这里的服务人员。Gerard经常来这打球，对这比较熟悉，他扶着Leo绕着几个人流聚集的区域走。

上了楼走出电梯，不远处就是客房。Leo搂着Gerard，走路有些踉跄，“Geri……”

“嗯？”

“Geri……”Leo靠着他的肩头，叫着他。

“你怎么了？”

Leo有点迷糊，身体发软。

Leo叫了两声他的名字，嘟囔着嘴说着听不清的话。“你说什么？什么情人？”Gerard只听清了两个词。

Leo不是重复应该是接着上一句说的，“我想当他的情人……哪怕是情人……”

这次Gerard听清楚了。走廊上有侍应，Gerard赶紧又扶又抱，把Leo拖回了房间。

Gerard拖着Leo往房间里面走，Leo却突然意识到环境变了，“嗯？我……我怎么在这里？”

“你喝醉了，我带你到客房休息。”

“不……不……我、我要找Pep，我……我想要Pep” 

Gerard没有追根究底，Leo在西班牙认识的朋友他多少也认识，也就几个人叫Pep，想都不用想就知道是哪个Pep。Gerard几乎能把在Leo身上发生的事猜出来了，他又不是瞎子。

Gerard把Leo扶到床上让他躺下，“Leo，你先睡一觉。”

“训练……”

“你先睡觉吧，到了训练的时候我会叫你。”Gerard安慰他。

Leo含糊地说了两句话，他醉的厉害，转头抱着枕头，蜷起身子就闭上了眼睛。

 

【“Leo像个雏妓呢。”

“你是个混蛋，Gerard Pique，你才是妓女，你全家都是妓女。”】

也许是在醉酒时见过Gerard  Pique，Leo的梦里也是他。Gerard，算不上是他的初恋，那种关系很难讲清楚。曾经，一群男孩们以他为赌注比了一场游戏，Gerard赢了。可在他们感情刚刚萌芽的时候，Gerard已经离开了巴萨。而两年前，当高层想把Gerard重新签回来的时候，他又经历了太多，无暇再顾忌跟Gerard的感情。

那时候做的事情，在现在看来，只能概括为幼稚。但他付出的代价太大了。

Leo从梦中惊醒，看了一眼床头的时钟，现在是晚上七点，窗外是暗红色的。

可是？可是这里并不是他隐约记得的俱乐部客房，这里是他自己家啊。

Leo揉着脑袋，头还是晕乎乎的。他踉踉跄跄扶着墙走出卧室走向餐厅，太渴了，他的喉咙干得都快裂开了。他的眼睛是模糊的，酒醉未醒注意力涣散，他摸索着从橱柜里拿出一个杯子，冲了冲，直接接了一杯水。就在他抬起杯子，正要喝下时，“我是不是跟你说过，不要喝直接接的水。”

“哐当”Leo的玻璃杯直接砸在了洗碗池中，没有碎，只是一声闷响。

Leo回过头，Guardiola就坐在他旁边的餐桌旁。Leo是冲着水龙头去的，完全没有想到家里还有一个人。

Guardiola拿着桌上泡着茶包的杯子走到他身边，“喝这个。马黛茶。”

Leo喝了两口，觉得有些苦，不肯喝了。

“两瓶酒你都喝得下去，现在觉得茶苦？”

Leo在意的不是这个，“你为什么会在我家？”

“Pique打电话给俱乐部帮你请病假，你也知道现在在是什么时候，我得确保你没有问题。”

“你从那里把我接回来的？”

“Pique不知道你住在什么地方。”

Leo叹了口气，他给Guardiola地址并不是这个意思，“我没事。”

“你当然没事，在家里吃着巧克力，去外面俱乐部喝酒，当然没事。”

Leo不敢说话。

“你忘记了我们前两天在米兰输掉了一场比赛吗？你在任性什么？”Guardiola的语气并不像是责骂，但责怪的意思却很明显。

Leo低着头，轻轻说，“Pep，你喜欢我吗？”

“你脑子里只装得下这些？”

“是，没错。”他重新抬起头，看着他，“我发现我现在脑子里除了你什么都装不下。只有你。”Leo的心跳得很快，“我喜欢你的善变，喜欢你薄情，我喜欢你看轻我折磨我把我当傻子。你对我做的一切，我都很难不喜欢。你对我无情时我想着你，你对我只要稍稍温柔一点我就会立刻陷进去……Pep，我喜欢你。”

“Messi……”

“你喜欢我吗？除了想要跟我做爱，你有想过我吗？你有喜欢过我吗？”

“Messi。也许……你应该重新开始一段感情。”

“你什么意思？”

“你应该去找个新男友。Pique或者那个马竞的前锋Sergio Agüero。”

Leo话梗在了喉咙里。

堵了好久，Leo终于想起来该如何发声，“我明白了……”

Leo突然笑了。

他解开了自己牛仔裤上的扣子，连同内裤一起脱到脚踝，“操我。不是你，我射不出来。”

Guardiola没动。Leo拉着他的手，放在自己的屁股上，他勾着Guardiola的脖子，亲吻他。Guardiola却没有回应。

“你说过，你喜欢我的嘴和屁股的。”Leo看着他，“跟我做吧……教练……”

 

Guardiola冷淡极了，就连之后把Leo按在餐桌上狠狠插入的时候都是冷冷的。

“Pep……啊……不够……弄疼我……”

Guardiola把Leo在他身上乱摸的手，别在了他的身后，压着他，做得越来越狠。

Leo射在了餐桌上，甚至弄脏了椅子。

Guardiola继续操他，扶着他的腰，完全不管Leo的腿已经在不自觉地发抖了。Guardiola射在他的身体里，然后拔出自己的阴茎，扯着Leo的衣角擦了擦，接着提上裤子离开了Leo的家……

Leo腿一软，从桌子上滑下来，坐在地上。

Guardiola不爱他。

薄情而已。

可Leo刚刚还说自己喜欢他的薄情……

Leo从自己的裤子口袋里，找到手机。他拨通了Gerard的电话，“Geri，也许你不会介意跟刚刚被别人操过的我做爱吧。”

 


	9. Chapter 9

五月中旬，赛季就要结束。正如所有的结束，无论过程是多么艰难辛苦，遗憾与惋惜，到了要结束的时候，都是会因为要与之割裂而产生不舍的。

国王杯在一月草草结束，欧冠半决赛回到诺坎普，巴萨1-0但总比分3-2出局。联赛还剩最后一轮，目前巴萨只领先皇马1分。

从六冠王到一步之遥四大皆空，巴萨只用了半年。宇宙队跌落神坛，Guardiola的球队并非不能击溃。

报纸头条纷纷开始猜测巴萨这赛季成绩落差巨大的原因，例如引进Zlatan的失败，Guardiola在国王杯和欧冠中的失策……各种各样。他们每天都能编出无数个头条来挑拨离间。

“这两天有报道称您与Messi不和，能回应一下吗？”

“我不知道是谁在传播这种消息。Leo是一个职业球员，我与他的关系很稳定。”

Guardiola在最后一场联赛前的战前发布会上这样回答记者。

 

表现好，就会更被珍惜一些。到目前为止，这赛季，Leo已经进了45个球了，当一个23岁的前锋能在一个赛季中为球队打入45球，那他的重要性已经不言而喻。没有人会放走这样一个球员，更别说他还是球队自己培养出来的。今年夏天，俱乐部将重新选举新主席。Guardiola已经在年初的时候续了约，续到明年的六月，所以最后无论是谁上台，他都会在巴萨再待一年。

一年……

与爱人相处，十年都短，与仇人在一起，一秒都嫌长。

 

这应该是这赛季最后一堂训练课了，尽管有记者在一旁拍照，也碍不着Gerard和Leo腻在一起。他们跑步牵着手，做拉伸运动时也打打闹闹，抢圈的时候Gerard还非要跟Leo一组，结果被Leo毫不留情地穿了两次裆。大家都在笑Gerard，而Gerard只是大笑着摊摊手，表示自己对Leo毫无办法……

Leo认真地笑，毫不吝啬地开心，他很久没有这样高兴了。

赛程进行到这一步，没人不紧张。不赢就是四大皆空。提心吊胆快一个月了，即使联赛最后一轮的对手跟自己的实力还差着一大截，也没人敢掉以轻心。

然而过分紧张并不利于发挥。今天训练课的安排也主要是让他们端正心态，放松心情，任务倒不重。大家把基础的项目练习完，Guardiola就让他们先休息了。

教练组在场地另一边商量，球员们零零散散在球门前休息。Leo倚着门柱比刚才安静了不少。Gerard Pique跟Puyol、Xavi聊了几句，又绕到了Leo身后来，他扶着Leo的肩，用下巴蹭着他的头顶，“昨天的心理咨询感觉怎么样。”

“跟上次差不多。”

“其实你要是觉得不够好，我可以让我妈妈给你再介绍一个新的。”

Leo捂着嘴说，“你这句话不像是介绍医生，更像是在介绍男朋友。”

“要是你喜欢，也不是不可以。”

Leo只是笑，没理他。

场地另一头走来一个助教，把Bojan叫到了Guardiola身边。

“Guardiola最近很喜欢Bojan。”

“踢球踢得好的他都喜欢，教练就是这样，等他去了别的球队，喜欢的人更多。”

“总会有最喜欢的，对吧。”

Gerard把他圈起来抱住，“要不你去问问。”

“这倒不用问，他最喜欢的球员肯定是我。”

Gerard赞成他的说法，“你是真喜欢Pep吗？我看你在这站了这么久，好像看Xavi更多。”

Leo顶了顶他，“你一直盯着我？”

Gerard缩在他脖子旁边，小心翼翼地用手遮掩好嘴巴，悄悄说，“我怕你今天跟他跑了，我就得一个人撸了。”

“你还是一个人撸吧，我得留点力气给巴拉多利德。”

“教练刚刚还说要放松一点。”

“我腿会酸。”

“那我不压着你，我从后面。”Gerard努力讨好着。

Leo没有一再拒绝，其实被Gerard一提，他也有一些想了……“好吧。不过，只能一次。”

 

一起长大的友谊，即使隔了很久没谈心，但只要想交心，都能有话说。Leo喜欢别人，Gerard并不介意，Leo想跟他做的那些事，他也想过，所以他也算不上吃亏。这是一段拥有性关系的友谊，跟他们少年时做过的事差不多。

Gerard比Leo高很多，在床上做反而是最累的。要是从背后做，他总是要提着Leo的臀往自己身上揽。从正面进入，只能分开Leo的双腿，把他折起来，Leo总说自己腿酸。

Gerard让Leo跪在沙发上，扶着沙发背，抬起臀，把自己的穴口露出来。Gerard并没有立刻进去，他先在Leo的臀缝里倒了一些润滑液，接着将手指一根一根伸进去，把润滑液送进Leo的身体里。

“凉吗？”

“手指……是热的……”Leo动情得很，Gerard的手指摩挲着他敏感的前列腺，酥酥麻麻，让他十分饥渴，“进来吧、啊——Geri。”

Leo确实早已不是当年那个什么都不懂的Leo了，他不需要人引导，自己就会摆着屁股，把前列腺往Gerard的指腹上凑。可爱的Leo，他的前端被欲望折磨地直滴水，“啊……”

Gerard把自己那根巨物抵在他的穴口，一点点往里顶，“慢一点……慢一点……”Leo后穴的褶皱全被撑开了，他一点一点的把Gerard的东西吃进去，腰臀吃力地都有些发抖了。

Gerard弯腰抱着他，“我要动了。”

Leo不说话，紧紧抓着自己肚子上Gerard的手臂。Gerard将阴茎缓缓抽出，正当Leo的小穴要收紧时，他又狠狠插了进去，“啊——”Leo被他插得淫叫个不停。他那薄薄的肚皮上，都能看见Gerard那根东西的样子了。

“Geri……唔……”他转过头索吻，Gerard赶紧亲了上去，唇齿缠绵，连津液都顺着Leo的嘴脸流下来。现在的Leo就像是一个被插得习惯了，摸他一把他就上面的嘴和下面的嘴不停流水的小奴隶，浑身都湿漉漉的，被体液搞得滑溜溜的，那圆圆的屁股上都是水。

Gerard摸着他的窄腰，顺着他的小腹滑下去，一把握住他的前端，同样也是湿的，不知道它激动地滴了多少水呢，“Leo的小宝贝想不想舒服一点？”

“嗯？”

Gerard抽出阴茎，在沙发旁边的柜子里找到一个新盒子，他从里面拆出一个软软的肉色的东西，“这是什么？”

“给你试试就知道了。”

Leo还没弄清楚发生了什么，Gerard就又从他后面插了来，捅了两下才把那东西套在Leo的前端。

“这到底是什……啊！”那套在Leo阴茎上的东西突然动起来了，“它……它在吸我。”

“舒服吧。不过，你的屁股比这个东西更舒服……”Gerard一边顶他一边笑他，Leo被他说得连着脖子根红了一片……

 

虽说只有几次，Gerard还是在Leo身上发现了不少事，比如Leo现在没以前那么怕疼，对他粗鲁一些他反而呻吟得更多腰越软。还有，Leo似乎有些欲求不满，特别是他心情低落的时候，总是要被做到无法动弹才算结束。

Gerard还记得他们少年时的第一次，他用了润滑剂，但没为Leo扩张。他硬生生顶进去，只顾着自己舒服，等Leo喊得喉咙都撕裂了他才想起来停下。那时候Leo疼得直哭，Gerard心里害怕，抱着他安慰了好久。

不过事后Leo倒也没有太责怪Gerard，估计是少年时什么都不懂，以为做这种事就是会疼的。之后他们又玩过几次，Leo虽然没第一次那样反应强烈，但也没少哭，几乎每次都是满脸泪，枕头湿得一塌糊涂。

 

Leo也不清楚自己是被玩具吸出来的，还是被Gerard操射的。他一波一波地高潮，身体绷得直直的，阴茎一抖一抖地往外吐着精液。“我……我够了……明天还有比赛……”

Gerard揽着他躺在沙发上，他用手指梳着Leo的头发，用手掌抹去Leo额头上的汗，“明天比完最后一轮就要去国家队准备世界杯了，一个多月，你要不要让那位心理咨询师陪你一起去。”

“我不想让阿根廷的队友们和教练团队知道我在做心理治疗，等我回来再继续吧。”

Gerard亲吻着他的额头，想安慰他。

前段时间，Leo的精神状态看上去很不好，基本上打电话给Gerard就是要跟他做，他记得Leo一直都很嗜睡，但那段时间他明明一晚上都在跟Leo折腾，Leo第二天仍然会醒的特别早。Gerard每次醒过来的时候，都能看见Leo坐在沙发上发呆。一坐就坐很久，不看电视不玩手机，就是呆呆的坐着。他不仅在家里发呆，在更衣室也这样。在体察感情方面，Gerard是个粗心的人，所以连他都感觉到了Leo的反常，那比他更细心的人肯定更早就发现了。

Gerard又跟Leo聊了聊咨询过程。

“那位博士是个很温柔知性的女士，说话挺像Xavi的。”

Gerard看见了他提到Xavi时嘴角露出的笑意，其实……Xavi也在关心他，但……没必要再说出来了。Gerard笑着说：“Xavi确实像学校里的博士。如果能按球技分学历，他也该是博士的级别。”

“嗯，是啊，他还喜欢研究各种战术跟Pep一样，天天抱着电脑看各个队的比赛，他也不觉得无聊。足球博士，真适合他。”

Leo提到他就笑，要是不知道，可能还会以为Leo跟Xavi还是一对呢，“他在国家队里才有意思呢，你要是当初跟我去西班牙国家队多好，我们都在一起，还有Cesc。”

“我才不呢。你们西班牙人都坏，我才不去西班牙国家队，我们阿根廷挺好的，如果我们两队比一场，我一定踢得你趴在你们家球网里哭。”

“是吗？我哭？”Gerard挠着他腰，逼他求饶。

“别闹了……哈哈哈哈……Geri，痒……”

Gerard压着他，挠他的敏感点，还俯身朝他耳朵吹气，Leo的耳尖立刻红了，“我现在就能让你哭。”

“你再挠也没用……你就是防不住我……哈哈哈哈……不要挠了……”

Gerard正面压着他，Leo蜷着腿缩在他怀里，手护在胸前，Gerard突然停下，扶住了他的腰，“不挠也可以啊，我们做点别的。”

“不行！明天还有比赛。”

Gerard也没为难他，他没分开Leo的腿正面压着进去，他是把Leo侧过来才抬起一条腿的，“Leo Messi，你这个嚣张的小婊子，今晚我一定要教训教训你。”说完他就冲着Leo的臀扇了一巴掌。

Leo叫了一声，原本还不停挣扎，突然又安静下来，没等Gerard分开他的臀瓣顶进去，他就看见Leo嘟着嘴巴，眼睛里像是有泪光，水汪汪的。“Geri，放过Leo吧。”他将手盖在Gerard抓着他大腿的手上，可怜巴巴的求饶，“Geri……我们明天还有比赛呢。”

真奇怪了，难道Leo那位心理咨询师就是辅导他利用自己那可怜巴巴的样子迷惑男人的吗？这样的Leo他从来没见过。Gerard放过了他，“好吧，好吧。算了。”他搂着Leo躺下，“你这个蛊惑人心的小巫婆，我怕了你。”

Leo突然又笑了，眼泪花还没干呢，他揉着Gerard的脸，“为什么我只是装可怜你就心软。”

“谁让你长着一副很好欺负的脸呢。”

Leo沉默了一会，“原来……是因为这个……”

“什么？”

“原来，是因为我看上去好欺负，所以大家都欺负我。”

Gerard并不是这个意思，Leo最近很敏感，他已经很小心地在组织语言了，“不是，是因为你看上去好欺负所以喜欢你。”他把Leo揽向自己，亲亲他的鼻梁，“是因为喜欢你才会为你心软。”

Leo朝他笑了笑，把脸贴着他的胸膛，“睡吧，Geri……”

夜晚渐渐归于平静，Gerard轻拍Leo背的手也停下了。Leo听着他均匀的呼吸声，悄悄抬头看了看，然后缓缓地从Gerard的怀抱里逃了出来……

 

 

2008年的初夏，Guardiola刚从B队升上一线队。要想做好一个处于风雨飘摇之中的豪门球队的主教练，没有一些手段是不行的。也就是这么碰巧，有人给他送来了一封信，这封信里的照片足以毁掉他的计划中球队的新核心。

“这个年轻人可没看上去那么好控制，他已经为了Ronaldinho给我们试压很多次了。”

“你是说，如果你们卖掉了Ronaldinho，他可能会走？”

“原本是有这个可能的，但，我们有这些照片。”

Guardiola封起信封，锁进了抽屉里，“你们总是能想出一些非常手段。”

“Ronaldinho也知道我们有这些，所以他不会让Messi跟他走的。”

“这东西，你们那还留着底片吧。”

“有一部分是底片，还有一部分在电脑里，科技在进步，现在已经不用胶卷拍照片了。”

“嗯，现在用这些照片来威胁他，倒是可以让他乖乖听话。不过……如果以后他能踢出来，成了世界级的球星，有了名气财富和地位……”Guardiola顿了顿，“你不怕他报复你们？”

“还早呢。”

Guardiola捏着下巴，“确实，他能有什么成就都是未知数。但球队高层拿这些照片威胁自己家的球员，传出去也是一个大丑闻吧。”

“到时候球队高层已经换人了，跟我有什么关系。”

“如果我现在就把事情闹大，不就跟你有关系了？”

“你？Guardiola你什么意思？是我帮你当上主教练的，我给你拿来这些照片，你反过来用它威胁我？”

“我希望我的球员是为我踢球，而不是为了高层踢球。”Guardiola指了指天花板上的一个角落，“那个是监控摄像头，高清画质，还能录声音。科技在进步嘛。”

“你想跟我谈条件？”

“我要这些照片的所有底片和记录过它们的设备，相机硬盘U盘。作为交换，我可以把今天的录像给你。”

“我怎么知道你会不会备份。”

“你不留备份，我也不会留备份。只要你同意，细节咱们可以慢慢谈。”

 …………

友谊、感情、信任，在利益面前一文不值。

 

“教练，我是Lionel Messi。我想……我想去参加奥运会。”这是Guardiola和Leo的第一次通话。Leo的声音听起来就像只小羊羔，软软的，似乎很好欺负的样子。

Guardiola打开了抽屉，拿出信封，倒出照片，他挑出一张照片，照片里，Leo穿着球衣，裸着屁股，腰上还有几只手。

“教练……”

“Leo，叫我Pep。”

“Pep……我、我可以去吗？”

小羊羔在请求……

 

几年前的夏天，Guardiola因为伤病从意大利回到巴塞罗那治疗，当时巴萨B队的教练是他的朋友，那天正好有空，他就去看了B队的比赛。

B队的比赛一直没有什么观众，Guardiola特地坐在了离球场很近的地方，他一直很好奇朋友对他说了无数遍的那个能一直过人一直进球小天才长什么样。

然而看了半场，并没有哪个孩子能配得上天才的称号。问了才知道，就在赛前，那个男孩扭伤了脚，正在更衣室里休息。真是遗憾，他特地为那个孩子来的，却一面都没见着。

中场休息时，朋友和安保们打了个招呼，带Guardiola进入更衣室，朋友在给小队员们讲战术，Guardiola就用眼睛搜寻着那个男孩。

会是哪个呢？没上场的男孩们似乎都不像他预期中的那个天才的样子。

休息结束，下半场就要开始了，男孩们跟着教练离开了更衣室，就剩Guardiola还在更衣室里站着。一个传闻中的小天才罢了，每个少年球队里都会出几个小天才，Guardiola也不知道自己在期待什么。

正当他准备离开的时候，更衣室里一个隐藏拐角里突然传出了一阵窸窸窣窣揉搓塑料袋的声音。

Guardiola不知怎么地，放轻脚步，走了过去。

远远地，Guardiola看到了一个背对着他，靠着衣柜，屈膝坐在地上的男孩。因为屈膝，男孩的球裤已经滑到了大腿根，白花花的腿整条露了出来，往下就是绑着绷带的脚踝。

地上有一团包装纸，隐约能看出来它原本包着一块奶油冰棍。而那个躲在那里的男孩，正伸出粉红色的舌头由下而上地舔着冰棍上融化的奶油。

“你的脚不疼了吗？”

男孩一惊，扭过头看他，愣住。

冰棍上融化的奶油顺着男孩的手指滑向手肘。

“化了。”Guardiola指了指他手里的冰棍。

男孩探出身子，确认更衣室里没有其他人。他扶着衣柜站起来，一跳一跳地跳到垃圾桶旁边，扔掉冰棍，然后捡起地上的毛巾，擦了擦手上和手臂上白色的奶油。

Guardiola忽然后悔在这孩子被白色的液体弄脏之前跟他说话了，这个长发的阿根廷男孩似乎十分吝啬在陌生人面前展示自己的可口。但对一个还没有成年的少年产生了成年人的想法，是他自己的错。

“你是Pep Guardiola！我在诺坎普看过你比赛。”男孩坐在长凳上，用那双亮晶晶地眼睛注视着他。

“我以为这里已经没有人记得我了。”

“你为什么离开巴萨，我觉得你踢的很好。”

“有更年轻的球员踢的比我更好。”

“你是说Xavi吗？”

Guardiola并没有继续这个话题。“你的脚踝，怎么样了。”

“很快就会好了。其实……”他抬起头，浅浅地笑，“其实这是我昨天晚上跟朋友们踢野球的时候扭到的，我已经上过药了，没想到今天还是很疼。”

“扭伤可不是一天就能好的。”Guardiola走到他的面前，摸了摸他的软乎乎的头发，“听医生的话，好好休息。希望不久的将来能在诺坎普看到你。”

男孩撑着长凳站起来，张开双臂热情地给了他一个拥抱，“Pep你真好。”

…………

 

如今的小羊羔，虽然依旧很可口，但已经没有以前那么亲人了。

“去吧Leo，拿个金牌回来。”

即使不用这些照片，他也可以让Leo为自己踢球。

只可惜。

在某些事情上他终究是晚了一步。

 

一年后的夏天，球队拿到了欧冠、联赛、国王杯的冠军，Guardiola毋庸置疑地拥有了一份到2010年夏天的新合约。然而Guardiola和高层之间的冲突并没有因为他的成绩而平息，高层们买来Zlatan Ibrahimović——这个Guardiola根本就不需要的球员，令他不舒服。

 

2009年的12月，在他们去参加世俱杯的前几天，Guardiola去医院看了一个人。有个去年被他送进监狱的人这两天申请了保外就医。同一天，另一个人比他更早去了医院。他们在医生办公室外相遇，要问的都是同一件事。

“医生说那个人内脏出血没有及时治疗，检查以后发现有并发症。不过没有生命危险。”

“我还以为他生了什么会死的病。”

“他继续被人打下去，可能就会死了吧。”Xavi Hernandez停下来看他，“是你让人打他的？”

“监狱里的帮派争斗而已，跟我没有关系。”

“Pep……”Xavi叫住了他，“谢谢你。”

“你当初也是这么谢Ronaldinho的吧，置身事外，等别人把事情都做了你再说一句谢谢。”

Xavi顿了很久才说道：“我确实做不到像你们一样，可以毫无顾忌放弃一切，如果我把这件事情闹大，我和Leo都不会有好结果。”

Guardiola的脸黑了，“我真讨厌你的理智。”

“你应该是更讨厌我似乎什么的都没做，但他却喜欢我吧。”Xavi看着Guardiola冷笑一声，“其实，我也觉得我不配……”

Xavi走了，他只要一个消息，并不在意那个罪犯现在成了什么样子。反而是Guardiola。多事地去看了一眼。

病房里住着的那个叫Marti的罪犯，多年前是巴萨的摄影师，负责给B队和青训营的小球员拍比赛照片。后来，他被发现偷拍更衣室里的男孩们换衣服，巴萨因此开除了他。

几年后，当时Leo正因为Ronaldinho的事情给高层施压，几个当年经手过Marti那件事的人，想起了这个Marti，他们从Marti那堆被没收的照片里，翻出了许多Leo的照片。

那几个高层花了一笔钱，让那个当时已经穷困潦倒的Marti去胁迫Leo，手段无所谓，只要能让Leo听话一点。之后Marti犯了罪，高层从拿到Marti拍的新照片，但也就是那次以后，高层就开始想办法撇清关系放弃Marti。

这个Marti一不做二不休，他看Leo好欺负，又强迫了Leo好几次，还开始向要Leo勒索钱财，勒索敲诈强暴做了个遍。

Marti强迫Leo的事直到被Ronaldinho发现才算结束。只是Ronaldinho找到他时，他直接供出自己受那几个高层指使，那些照片已经备份给了高层。在那个时间段，凭Ronaldinho的处境，他根本没有办法帮Leo解决问题，直到有位高层给Guardiola送来了那堆照片，这件事才有了转机。

Guardiola对他们的下作手段并不买账，还反过来威胁他们交出了底片和备份。Guardiola和高层的关系交恶也是从那时候开始的。之后，他在Xavi的帮助下，找出了Marti曾经犯下的一桩儿童性侵案，他们帮那位受害者重新请了律师团队，让Marti被判了22年。

虽然受害者的身份在案件审理的时候能受到保护，但Guardiola并没有把Leo的事情说出去，也许算上Leo的事那个强奸犯会被判得更重一点，可Guardiola也是有私心的，他不想把Leo搅进来，让他继续浪费时间在这件事情上耽误他的事业。Xavi也许跟他想的一样，他也自始至终都没有再跟Leo提起那个人的事。

可是瞒着Leo，让Leo提心吊胆地度过了这两年，自以为是地对Leo好，Leo也许并不需要。

 

Guardiola已经快40岁了，在他曾经辉煌过的那段球员生涯里，他也有过各种各样的情人，他在异国他乡漂泊时也曾经因为落寞孤独在夜店里挑选过两个漂亮的男孩。他自认为自己算得上是成功人士，见识过这世上的繁华，他总觉得自己的心动是不会因为过往的经验而停止的。

Guardiola不止见过一个天才，他被天才夺去了原本属于他的位置，他的光芒被天才们掩盖，原本他应该嫉妒所有天才的存在，可当他成为能够改变天才们命运的人，他又开始希望天才们能发挥出百分之百的天赋，超越自己，超越之前的所有人。他欣赏那群天赋异禀的年轻人，他为他们心动痴迷。从一开始，他就没有准备为一个人停止对天才的追求。

但，那个年轻人，是个意外。

再也不会有人比他更好了。

 

那是个经历过绝望的年轻人。他本不想将这样可怜的灵魂再次拖进深渊。

他用罪犯的方式得到了Leo，施暴让他抛下了仁慈。他在Leo态度的转变中，逐渐残忍，他越来越过分，差点就要停不下来。

欺负柔软的猎物，在弱者身上展示自己可怜的骄傲。他不明白，Leo为什么会喜欢上他这样的疯子。

 

世界杯之后Leo回巴萨参加的第一场球赛是在韩国。刚刚登顶世界之巅的新晋世界杯冠军们还在世界各地度假庆祝。

只是友谊赛，Leo还发着烧，Guardiola并不想让他上场，但刚刚从阿根廷回来的Leo任性地可怕。比赛开始前，Leo要求Guardiola派他首发，Guardiola不同意，他们几乎在异国他乡吵起来。

Leo跟Guardiola争辩了很久，就在Guardiola爆发的前一刻，Leo突然插着腰歪着头看他，“你生气了？”

“你觉得呢？”

“如果我一定要上场踢球怎么办？”

“我会把你扒光了捆起来，扔在酒店里，饿你三天。”

Leo突然笑了。他脱掉了训练衫，扔在Guardiola怀里，“你最好说到做到。”


End file.
